Stripped
by X5 - 452
Summary: Of all the strip joints in all the world Rachel Berry had to walk into hers. The last thing Santana expected was to see Rachel Berry again. And now she can't get rid of her. Lopezberry friendship. Sam, Rachel, Puck and Artie, Brittany, Santana triangles
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I started this earlier in the year but never got to finish it. I thought if I posted what I have so far I would be inspired to finish the darn thing. So feel free to harass me._

_Just putting this out and seeing if anyone likes it. Rachel/Santana friendship. Puck/Rachel/Sam and Artie/Brittany/Santana with Klaine along for the ride._

_Hope you enjoy this. It's a future fic; obviously._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Santana glanced around at the audience and pasted a sexy smile on her face as the music started, slow and sensual. This was her moment, her time to shine and Santana loved being in the limelight though this wasn't exactly how she pictured her life when she was back in high school. That was irrelevant though, this was her life whether she liked it or not. Santana slowly removed her skirt revealing the tiny black g-string that she wore beneath and she spun around in a circle slowly running her hands through her already perfectly mussed hair.

_Sell it San you need those tips_, she told herself as she toyed with the lace of her midriff top before undoing the bow holding the top together and stripping it off her body slowly, cupping her breasts and tilting her head back. The people in the crowd, mostly men but a group of bachelorettes were there tonight as well, all roared with approval and Santana sank to her knees and crawled towards the patron closest to the stage thrusting her hips towards him suggestively. The man grinned stupidly and slipped his money into her g-string. Santana smiled coyly, _that was way too easy_, and flicked her long hair back baring her breasts for him. She made her rounds greeting a couple of the regulars by name collecting her money as she went. It was a busy night.

"Look at the ass on her, yummy," Santana heard a female voice say and she felt proud that members of the bachelorette party were lusting after her body. Santana slowly straightened her legs while keeping her head down giving the bachelorette party a good view of her ass before she spun around running her hands over her breasts for their entertainment.

"Oh my God Santana?"

Santana froze for a split second as she recognized the voice. Jesus; could New York be any fucking smaller? Sitting with the bachelorette party was Rachel fucking Berry. Of all the strip joints in all the world Rachel Berry had to walk into hers. Santana composed herself and smiled sexily in their direction before moving to the opposite side of the stage and away from the blast from Santana's past. To her annoyance Rachel followed her over to the other side of the stage looking up at her earnestly.

"Santana," Rachel called out waving at her like she thought Santana didn't recognize her and Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm working Berry," Santana threw over her shoulder dismissively but Rachel was not deterred. Santana sighed; God the bitch was still just as annoying as she was in high school. Her music ended and Santana slipped off the stage to see if anyone wanted a personal lap dance only to have Rachel all up in her face; again.

"Berry you better get up out of my grill," Santana growled at her while smiling at one of her regulars invitingly. _Come on sucker, mama needs to pay her rent._

"I just want to talk to you Santana," Rachel persisted trying to hold her attention and Santana tossed her a snide smile.

"Then buy a lap dance like everyone else," Santana retorted smartly and Rachel got that determined look on her face before rummaging through her purse.

"Fine," Rachel huffed and Santana cocked an eyebrow. Rachel Berry was going to pay her for a lap dance just to talk to her? She was still just as pathetic as she was in high school. Rachel thrust a handful of money at her, "$100 enough?"

Santana took the money and slipped it into her g-string.

"It's your money," Santana told her before not so gently pushing Rachel into the nearest lounge chair. A couple of girls from the bachelorette party hooted but Rachel ignored them. Facing away from Rachel Santana swung her hips as she sank down to the ground then back up slowly before turning to face Rachel. Santana straddled Rachel's lap and pushed her breasts close to Rachel's face smirking, "Remember, there's a no touching rule here so you'll have to restrain yourself."

Rachel wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes just a little seemingly not at all unnerved by Santana's attempts to make her uncomfortable.

"Really Santana, I'm not here because I like to ogle girls, being here is part of my cast mate's bachelorette party," Rachel replied and Santana just chuckled mirthlessly.

"Sure Berry."

Rachel fell silent for a couple of minutes as Santana continued to gyrate for her. Santana wondered what Rachel's deal was. First she was desperate to talk and now that she had Santana to herself for a grand total of five minutes she wasn't saying a word.

"Santana, what happened to you?" Rachel finally spoke up startling Santana a little. Santana was suddenly struck by a memory from high school, of Rachel.

'_The only job you're going to have is working on a pole' _

"Aren't you happy Berry? I'm exactly where you thought I would be," Santana purred prettily though her eyes were ice cold and Rachel gave her a sad, pitying look that Santana itched to slap off her face.

"Nothing about this makes me happy Santana," Rachel said softly and Santana stared at her for a long moment before she turned away clearly indicating the lap dance was over.

"When you leave here forget you saw me okay?" Santana said over her shoulder and as she started walking away she thought she heard Rachel reply.

"I can't do that."

================================================================

At 3am her shift was finally over and Santana couldn't wait to get home, curl up in bed and sleep. She slipped on a plain dress and sat down at her dresser as she started wiping off her make up.

"See you tomorrow San," one of the other strippers called to her and Santana waved.

"Yeah see you Angela," she replied dismissively and Angela flashed her a bright smile before she exited the dressing room and Santana was left alone with her thoughts.

Not a good idea. When Santana stopped to think all she could think about was Rachel Berry and that annoyed the fuck out of her. She hadn't thought about the big nosed loud mouthed Jew in years. Santana grabbed her bag and started searching through it desperately. She finally relaxed when she grabbed a hold of the small, clear plastic bag of white powder. Santana just needed a hit to make the memory of Rachel Berry's pitiful eyes looking at her go the fuck away. Santana spread the white powder out on her dressing table into a line and blocking one nostril she used the other to snort a precious line of sweet release. When she looked up she froze at the sight of her boss standing behind her glaring at her through the mirror. He looked disappointed as he shook his head at her. Fred had been good to her, he was a great boss, one of the best Santana had ever had and Santana just knew from the look on his face that she had blown it.

"This was your last chance Lopez, I told you no drugs in my club, you're fired," he said reluctantly and Santana shook her head. This could not be happening. She needed this job to pay her rent and eat. Shit.

"Fred," Santana grabbed her bag and her coat and ran after her boss who was heading for the exit, "Fred wait."

Fred stepped outside into the cold New York morning air and Santana ran after him clutching her knee length jacket around her tighter to protect her from the brisk air.

"Please just give me another chance," Santana begged clutching at Fred's arm and Fred looked remorseful but also determined. His mind was made up, she could see it written all over his face.

"This is the third time, three strikes and you are out," he reminded her what he had told her the first two times he had caught her snorting cocaine.

"I need this job Fred please," Santana begged feeling tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. Santana blinked them back and hated herself for letting herself looking weak in front of him.

"I can't have a drug addict working for me," Fred told her shaking his head in disappointment and Santana bristled with offense at the label.

"I'm not an addict, I can quit anytime I like."

"Spoken like a true addict," Fred sighed sadly then he placed a hand down on her shoulder, "You're a hell of a girl Lopez, but I just can't risk you. I'm sorry."

Fred turned away and headed for his car. Santana watched him go unhappily before she clenched her hands into fists with frustration and looked up at the sky.

"Fuck my life!" she spat with fury hating Fred and her life but mostly hating herself for not being able to say no when her dealer called her offering more drugs.

"Santana."

Oh fuck no. Santana turned to see Rachel Berry standing on the sidewalk and Santana just knew Rachel had been there waiting for her all night. Why couldn't the bitch just leave well enough alone?

"Fuck off Berry," Santana snapped at her. She didn't need her pity and she was in no mood to deal with Rachel Berry and all her crazy. Santana started stalking down the street leaving Rachel Berry behind her.

Santana's crummy one bedroom apartment was only two blocks away and Santana speed walked towards it looking forward to just curling up and forgetting that she was royally fucked. One problem. When she got to her front door she was faced with a huge sign that said 'NOTICE OF EVICTION'. There were locks on her apartment door and Santana rattled at them with no result. Santana stopped and tried to think of the last time she had paid rent. She was a few months behind and finally had the money to pay last week but then her dealer had called and…fuck.

"No, no, no," Santana muttered resting her forehead on her apartment door helplessly.

"You can stay with me," a small voice piped up from behind her and Santana turned around incredulously. No freaking way.

"Are you fucking stalking me now?" she demanded of Rachel Berry who was standing there looking innocent as can be.

"I just followed you to make sure you got home okay," Rachel informed her like it was a completely normal thing to do and Santana scowled at her.

"Well fuck you and fuck your charity," Santana spat at her hatefully.

"It's not charity I'm helping a friend," Rachel replied calmly and Santana had to admire her gumption. Not many people could stand up to Santana when she was in a mood like this.

"I'm not your friend," Santana retorted and Rachel smiled at her. She fucking smiled like Santana had announced her the winner of a Tony award.

"Not yet," Rachel sang at her before she checked her wristwatch, "Santana it's four in the morning, please, just come stay with me, at least get some sleep then you can decide what you want to do."

Santana knew she was fucked. She had no where else to go. The worst part was that Rachel seemed to know that too because she was wearing that creepy big smile she wore when she knew something was going to go her way. God the girl hadn't changed a bit since high school.

"Fine," Santana agreed grudgingly. They walked back out onto the street and Santana wondered if Rachel had a car or something because she was fucking freezing. Rachel paused on the sidewalk turning to her with a serious look on her face.

"I have one rule," Rachel said holding up a finger, "No drugs."

She must have heard Santana's conversation with Fred. Santana glared at her defiantly for a few moments then reached into her bag and produced another packet of cocaine handing it over leaving one secret stash in her handbag for just in case. Rachel nodded at the gutter and Santana sighed tossing it in the nearest drain. She was fucking desperate if she was picking Rachel Berry over coke. Rachel held out her hand to hail a taxi and when one pulled up to the curb she opened the door and looked at Santana.

"After you."

"I'm gonna fucking regret this," Santana muttered to herself as she slipped passed Rachel into the back seat. Rachel said nothing, she just slid in beside her and gave the driver her address. The taxi ride was surprisingly silent. Santana had half expected a lecture but Rachel just looked quietly out of the window. They were dropped in Manhattan in front of a building block and Rachel led Santana into the building and up to the loft.

"I have a roommate so you will have to keep quiet," Rachel whispered as she slipped the key into the lock and twisted it slowly. Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel gave a yelp of surprise when the door was wrenched open from the inside to reveal a disheveled looking young man. Santana couldn't quite stop her mouth from falling open.

"Rachel thank fuck I was worried," the young man said running a hand through his short hair before bundling Rachel to his bare chest completely obvious to the fact Santana was standing there.

"I ran into an old friend," Rachel's voice was muffled as she broke free from his arms and gestured to Santana. The young man looked at her in disbelief.

"Satan?"

"Noah!" Rachel slapped his chest indignantly, offended on Santana's behalf.

"Puck?" Santana choked out. Not in a million years had she expected to find Rachel Berry rooming with Noah Puckerman, "Well fuck me."

A mischievous grin that Santana knew so well spread across Puck's face.

"Been there done that, could be persuaded to do it again if there was an offer," he retorted smartly waggling his eyebrows and Santana smirked while Rachel looked appalled.

"Noah!"

"Chill Rach, Santana loves it," Puck chuckled moving out of the way so that Santana and Rachel could enter the loft and then he looked from one to the other curiously, "So what's going on?"

Santana just looked at Rachel for the explanation since she still wasn't exactly sure how the hell she actually ended up at Rachel and Puck's loft.

"Santana is going to be staying here tonight, maybe for longer," Rachel informed him using her bossy tone and Puck just shrugged but Santana narrowed her eyes at Rachel.

"Just tonight, I'll sort my shit out later," she said quickly and Puck gave her an amused smile but basically his expression said he didn't care either way.

"Of course," Rachel said dismissively and Santana had the sneaking suspicion that Rachel didn't believe her.

"Now you can stay in my room, let me just go get you some clean pajamas and I'll let you get some sleep," Rachel started leading her into the loft but Santana paused in the living room folding her arms across her ample chest.

"I can take the couch."

Puck pushed past them both groaning.

"Santana just take her room, Rachel is way more stubborn than you are and I don't want to listen to you bitches arguing all night."

"It's true," Rachel added solemnly ignoring the fact that Puck had called them both bitches and stubborn.

Santana rolled her eyes again.

"Fine."

Rachel opened the door to her room and gestured for Santana to go inside.

"This is my room here, go on inside and get comfortable, I'll just grab those pajamas."

Rachel shut the door behind her but it was left slightly ajar and Santana crept to the door to eavesdrop on Puck and Rachel who were moving around the loft and speaking in hushed tones.

"What's this about Rachel?"

"She was working at an exotic bar Noah, I couldn't just leave her there."

Santana heard Puck breathe in and out deeply and she peeked out a little further to see Puck and Rachel standing in the living room, Rachel holding a pair of pajamas in her arms looking up at Puck with a pouting lower lip.

"Night Rachel," Puck said softly and Santana watched as Puck leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Rachel's forehead gently telling her, "I hope this doesn't blow up in your face."

"It won't," she assured him confidently and Puck shuffled back to what Santana assumed was his room. Santana hurriedly moved back into Rachel's room and looked up when Rachel entered carrying some pajamas as promised.

"Here you go do you need anything else?"

"No," Santana said quickly and Rachel smiled and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Rachel," Santana said and Rachel's smiled widened when Santana added, "And thank you."

Rachel closed the door as she left and Santana was alone.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I've been busy. For those who might be interested I had a baby boy named Chase on the 8th Feb 2011, he was six weeks early due to complications with my pregnancy, born via emergency c-section. He weighed 5lb 6oz, born breathing on his own but just so very small. He was the smallest, most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The first time I was able to hold him he was 4 hours old and I was only permitted to hold him for 15 minutes before he had to go back into his incubator-thing. He spent the first 2 weeks of his life in the special care nursery learning how to suck and then I finally got to take him home. Now he is an excitable nearly nine month old and I actually have a couple of spare moments to myself at night to write which is a miracle LOL. Don't expect too frquent updates, I know where this is headed but not exactly sure how it will get there, so be patient and enjoy. <em>

_Please review! Thanks! It's good to be back :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you guys for reviewing, I've been gone too long from the fanfiction world, I forgot how nice it is to have my ego stroked hahaha. Next installment, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Santana awoke to the sounds of someone turning on the shower. The apartment was old and you could hear the water gushing through the protesting pipes. She rubbed at her eyes sleepily and sat up in the bed. Rachel Berry's bed. Santana glanced around the room curiously wondering what sort of girl Rachel Berry had become. Last night Santana had been so tired she had crashed straight away without snooping around which wasn't like her. Rachel's room was surprisingly understated; the walls a plain pale yellow with a desk in the corner housing her laptop and other electrical items while the dresser near her bed was cluttered with her personal items. The mirror of the dresser was adorned with photos of Rachel, her fathers and some of Puck, Sam, Kurt and Blaine. Santana figured they must have been all Rachel stayed in contact with from Lima.

Rachel and Finn had not left each other on good terms thanks to Quinn interfering yet again senior year right before senior prom. Santana's mouth turned into a sneer momentarily as she thought of the blonde haired Ice Queen and almost involuntarily her thoughts moved to another blonde she used to know. Briefly Santana thought of Brittany and what she was doing, if she was still with Artie, if she was happy…Santana shook her head violently. No, it was better those thoughts stayed locked away in her mind where they had been safely kept for the past few years. She was broken out of her reverie by the sound of a horrified gasp coming from the bathroom.

"Noah! I'm having a shower!" Rachel squeaked indignantly, her voice echoing through the loft.

"Its fine Rach, I see your boobs every Saturday night at the show," Puck assured her in a calm voice but Rachel wasn't having any of it judging by the squawks of fury she was emitting. Santana wondered what kind of show Puck was referring to that allowed you to see Rachel's tits.

"That doesn't mean you get to see them on a daily basis as well. I cannot believe you think that just because we live…" Rachel's lecturing trailed off and then she asked incredulously, "Are you urinating while I am in here in the shower?"

"We're roommates, you knew this was going to happen eventually," Puck's voice was completely serious and there was a long pause of what Santana suspected was disbelief on Rachel's part.

"Get out!" Rachel screeched much to Puck's apparent amusement because he decided to joke with her.

"You know we should save water and shower together."

"Out!"

Puck laughed and Santana heard the bathroom door open and close and she slowly peeked her way out of Rachel's room to see Puck smirking as he strolled towards the kitchen. He spotted her and his smirk turned into a look of concern.

"You hungry? I can cook you up an omelet," he offered and Santana stepped out of Rachel's room gingerly ever mindful she was wearing a pair of flannel pajamas with giant panda bears on them.

"You cook?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow and Puck nodded jerking his head in a motion that Santana assumed meant he wanted her to follow him which she did taking a seat at the kitchen bench watching him make her breakfast. It felt quite surreal but Santana appreciated it; she couldn't remember the last time someone made her breakfast.

"I have to otherwise Rachel would make me eat all her vegan tofu shit," Puck told her wrinkling his nose in distaste before sticking his head into the fridge yelling to her over the door, "I'll make you the Puckerone Special."

"Whatever," Santana replied; she didn't care what it had in it she suddenly realized she was starving. Puck started getting his ingredients together and tossed the eggs into a bowl whisking them quickly with finesse.

"So what happened?" Puck asked not looking at her and Santana sighed deeply; she had known that this conversation was coming. To be honest she actually thought Rachel would be the one to drill her for answers.

"It's a long story," Santana replied flippantly.

"I have all day," Puck replied easily and when Santana raised a questioning eyebrow he elaborated, "I have the day off."

They were interrupted by Rachel hurrying into the kitchen in a flurry.

"I'm running so late," Rachel huffed grabbing her handbag and throwing things inside haphazardly as she continued, "I'll see you after the show Noah?"

"Yeah okay."

"Santana please feel free to stay here as long as you like, we have a spare room that Noah uses as a mini studio but I am sure that he wouldn't…" Rachel started talking a mile a minute and Puck rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't mind Rach now get out of here before you are even later," he growled at her and Rachel checked her handbag one last time.

"Okay, okay, have a good day you two, see you tonight," Rachel was out of the door in a matter of seconds. Santana felt like she had just been through a Rachel tornado.

Puck turned his attention back to the omelet he was making and Santana thought that maybe he had forgotten what they were talking about before Rachel came whirling through. Puck's hazel eyes met hers and her hopes crashed.

"So what's the story?" he persisted and fuck if he wasn't as nosy as Rachel. Guess you couldn't live with her without becoming a little bit like her.

"I got into college on a cheerleading scholarship. I thought I had it made. I was going to find a footballer who was going somewhere and attach myself to him then ride his coattails to fame and fortune," Santana began and then she paused. Fuck if she wanted to relive the worst couple of years of her life. She didn't want to feel how she felt back then ever again and here was Puck asking her to. She closed her eyes.

"What happened?" Puck pushed her gently and Santana shrugged.

"I found a guy and he was scouted and drafted early junior year. I thought we had it made but he saw his future bright and clear without me in it. I was his 'slumming it' girl, that's what he called me. When he dumped me I just…"

How could she tell him that being dumped like that destroyed her self respect? That she decided she wasn't worth anything because this boy told her so when he broke up with her in front of the whole football team and humiliated her so that she didn't want to show her face at any of her classes or any of the games.

"Everything went downhill. I got into drugs and got kicked off the cheerleading team which meant I was kicked out of college. I hitchhiked my way around until I ended up here and got a job dancing, that's it."

Puck was silent as he put an omelet on a plate and handed it to her with cutlery. In the silence that followed Santana ate a small bite suddenly feeling not so hungry.

"You know now that Rachel has her tiny little hands on you there is no escape," Puck said to her, his tone light and Santana looked up at him frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"She will believe you are going to be someone great and expend a great deal of time and energy making sure you believe it too," he explained and Santana chuckled dryly.

"She'll be wasting her time," Santana quipped downheartedly but Puck just grinned knowingly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Look at me Lopez; you ever think I'd be a cop for the NYPD?"

"You're a cop? I can't believe someone gave you a gun," Santana commented shaking her head and Puck shrugged before continuing.

"And then there's Sam. If Rachel hadn't helped him with his dyslexia he would never have gotten into med school."

"Sam's in med school?" Santana was again stunned. Sam Evans a doctor? Fuck, he was going to be Dr Evans, maybe she shouldn't have dumped him for Karofsky sophomore year.

"Yup, he still has years to go but he's there," Puck assured her she wasn't hearing things then he smiled fondly, "We all ended up here because of Rachel."

Santana glanced down at her plate before placing a piece of omelet in her mouth chewing it thoughtfully. Rachel had such a huge affect on Sam and Puck's lives; it was scary to think that she wanted to affect Santana's life in the same way. Or that it was possible.

"I think I'm beyond her help," Santana whispered softly and Puck clapped a hand on her shoulder chuckling,

"Then you don't know Rachel Berry."

Santana looked up at him.

"I don't think I ever really did."

Spending the day with Puck wasn't as boring or annoying as Santana thought it would be. Even though he 'walked the line' now so to speak being a cop and all, he still had that wicked sense of humor that she used to love. He also explained the looking at Rachel's tits every Saturday night thing. Apparently Rachel got her big break starring in a revival of Spring Awakening as Wendla and Puck went to the show every Saturday night to support his friend but more importantly; ogle her goodies. He invited Santana to come with him next time; she agreed with a grin. Rachel had called to apologize for being unable to get Santana a ticket but Santana had told her to stop being stupid, have a good show and that she would ogle her tits another night. Rachel had been stunned to silence by that little comment and Santana had laughed tossing the phone back to Puck. He left Santana a bottle of wine, lasagna in the oven and DVD's for her to watch while he was at the show for which she was very grateful. She had a very relaxing night on her own and for a moment she forgot she was homeless and jobless. It was nice to forget for a while.

It was very early the next morning that Santana was curled up snugly on the couch watching a DVD when she heard a key in the lock and twisted her head to look as Puck walked into the loft.

"Noah I could use a drink," Rachel sighed dramatically following him in and Puck winked at Santana as he walked by her to the kitchen. Santana flicked him the bird just for fun.

"Coming right up," he promised Rachel who removed her jacket and then stepped out of the doorway for a familiar blonde young man to come through. Santana smirked.

"Trouty mouth it's been a long time," Santana chuckled and Sam Evans flashed her one of his trademark big lipped smiles looking just as sweet as always.

"Hey Santana, great to see you," he told her sincerely as he came over to the couch and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He didn't ask why she was there or what she had been doing with her life since high school so Santana figured that Rachel and Puck had already filled him in. Rachel gestured for Santana to follow them and Santana dragged herself up from the couch obediently. She was staying in their loft, she figured she should probably try and not be a bitch. Once in the kitchen Santana watched as Sam pulled out Rachel's chair for her then he settled on one side of her while Puck placed the drinks on the table and settled on the other side of Rachel. Santana looked closely at the three of them but more so Puck and Sam. Puck wrapped his arm around the backrest of Rachel's chair and his fingers played absently with a tendril of her hair. Sam was gazing at Rachel with a soft smile on his face as she regaled them with a backstage tale from her show. Santana smirked to herself. Interesting; both Sam and Puck had the hots for Rachel and Rachel had no idea. Santana decided if she did end up staying she was going to mess with this unlikely love triangle, it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Santana grabbed a beer and used a bottle opener to flip of the lid and she smiled smugly as she pretended to listen to whatever Rachel was blabbering on about; this would be fun. In that moment, Santana decided she was going to stay, if only to mess with Rachel, Sam and Puck.

They stayed up drinking and talking till the wee hours of the morning the 'three amigos' filling Santana in on what they had been doing since high school, which was a lot better than her, and finally Puck had to yawn and admit he was tired which set the others off and Santana got to her feet wearily.

"You staying the night Sam?" Rachel asked then she giggled a little, tipsy from the wine, "You and I will have to share the couch."

Sam gave a fond smile and Santana noted that Puck's shoulders tensed a little.

"I'll crash on the floor Rach, you have the couch," Sam replied gallantly and Puck's shoulders relaxed again. Santana was slightly amused that Rachel was completely obvious to the affect she had on the two of them. Santana and Puck watched as Rachel hugged Sam squealing that he was such a gentleman; Puck jealously and Santana curiously.

"Tomorrow you can help us set up Santana's room," Rachel said smiling up at him winningly but before Sam could respond Santana butted in indignantly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa who said I was staying?"

Never mind she had already decided that she was staying. It was a matter of pride; and she wanted them to beg just a little.

"I did," Rachel retorted smiling smartly and Puck chuckled.

"Told you, you'd have no choice," Puck told Santana tauntingly and Santana punched him in the arm.

"Shut up," she snapped too tired to argue, "I'm going to bed."

"Don't forget tomorrow we are setting up your room and then Sunday afternoon drinks at Kilpatrick's," Rachel reminded her and Santana just waved her off heading to Rachel's room leaving the love triangle in the living room. Crawling into Rachel's bed Santana couldn't believe how easy it was to fall into Rachel, Sam and Puck's little group. It felt nice to belong somewhere after so long of being on her own.

Santana had to admit it had been kind of great to decorate her own room. Being able to pick lamps and a bed and then to put it together herself with Puck and Sam acting like fools in the background and Rachel yelling at them it felt like home. She had no money so Rachel had funded the decorating with Santana swearing to pay her back the first chance she had. Then Sam had whipped up a delicious lunch that they shared on the living room floor which they downed with more wine. Santana had a feeling she might just enjoy living here. Soon enough it was time for Sunday drinks and they all made their way down the street to the local bar. Once inside Rachel and Santana nabbed a booth by the window while Sam and Puck went to get their drinks. Santana had only just sat down when she heard a voice from behind her say,

"Santana Lopez as I live and breathe, it's such a surprise to see you again."

Santana didn't even have to turn to know who was speaking and she smirked over her shoulder.

"Yeah I missed you too Porcelain," Santana told him smiling sarcastically then she nodded at Blaine who was standing by his side.

Even though Blaine had come to McKinley for senior year and joined Glee Santana hadn't really gotten to know him on a personal level except for a couple of pleasantries exchanged here and there. Santana hadn't exactly been the friendliest girl at McKinley, especially to people who weren't afraid of their sexuality like she had been.

Kurt raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow but didn't comment on the old nickname that he hadn't been particularly fond of then and still wasn't fond of now apparently. Santana supposed Rachel had told him where she had found her; maybe Kurt decided to give her a week of leniency regarding her bitchy nature before he unleashed his bitchy right back at her. Santana was looking forward to it. Kurt blew an air kiss to Rachel and Blaine raised a hand in greeting.

"You two still together?" Santana asked gesturing between Kurt and Blaine as they both took their seats and Kurt looked at Blaine a little too quickly before replying.

"Ah no, just friends."

"You two still spreading that lie?" Puck interrupted as he and Sam placed two tray's full of drinks onto the table and Kurt gave an outraged gasp while Blaine looked down at the table sheepishly and Rachel giggled.

"It is not a lie," Kurt hissed indignantly and Puck laughed looking at Sam who chuckled as well.

"Every week after drinks I catch you two tonguing each other before getting into a cab together. If I was 'just friends' with Sam the way you are 'just friends' with Blaine we'd be married and adopting a baby together by now which is not something I ever want to happen," Puck glanced over at Sam, "No offense, if I was gay I'd totally go you man."

"I wouldn't blame you for wanting to hit this," Sam replied shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Santana shook her head at the two of them. They took bromance to a whole new level.

"He's right Kurt who are we kidding?" Blaine spoke up taking Kurt's hand, "We are much happier together than apart and I'm so sorry for saying that your butt looked big in those…"

Kurt interrupted Blaine's apology by grabbing Blaine's face between his hands and planting a big sloppy kiss on his lips. Puck and Sam shared a fist bump of celebration and Santana shook her head smiling.

"Breakthrough, excellent," Rachel nodded approvingly then she checked her watch curiously, "They're late again."

"She probably got them lost again," Sam chuckled and Puck smirked.

"Who…?" Santana started to ask but the words faded from her lips at the sight of Brittany entering the bar shaking the raindrops from her luscious blonde hair. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion for Santana, everything else faded away and all she could see was Brittany walking towards the table, a wide smile of recognition coming to her face when she saw Santana sitting there.

"Santana, I missed you so much!"

"Britt," was all Santana could choke out wrapping her arms around her once best friend. She didn't know what else she could possibly say at this moment, she was too busy reveling in the feeling of Brittany's arms around her.

"Umm Brittany can you move the chairs to make room for me?" came a voice from behind Brittany and Santana looked down to see what she hadn't seen before. Artie Abrams. Of course Brittany was still with Artie. They reconciled senior year after Santana never got the guts to come out and be with Brittany the way she wanted. It was Santana's biggest regret and always would be. Artie looked up at her kindly, "Hey Santana long time no see."

"Sure Artie," Brittany complied happily pushing chairs aside before placing a kiss on his lips and settling down in his lap at the table.

Santana felt physically sick. She turned on her heel abruptly and headed for the bathroom sensing someone coming after her. She prayed it was Rachel Berry; she just couldn't handle Brittany right now. If Santana wasn't having such painful chest pains she would have laughed at how the tables had turned and she actually wanted Rachel Berry to follow her. Santana slammed into the bathroom and hurried into a stall closing the door behind her roughly. She heard footsteps and waited to see who had followed her. Please, oh please let it be Rachel Berry.

"I'm sorry I should have told you they were coming but I wasn't sure you still felt for Brittany as strongly as you once did in high school," Rachel said to her apologetically over the cubicle door and Santana swallowed hard before pushing her hurt feelings back.

"I don't."

"Mmhmm…" Rachel hummed in a tone that implied she knew Santana was lying through her teeth and Santana hung her head.

"Are they happy?" she asked in a small voice and she heard Rachel sigh.

"As happy as they can be," Rachel replied, "Brittany misses you terribly."

Santana breathed in deeply once more gathering her wits before opening the cubicle door and calmly stepping out. She could do this. She could have drinks with Brittany as friends and not remember how much she loved her. She could sit there and pretend that it wasn't like a knife to her heart every time Brittany and Artie kissed. It could be like high school again. Rachel was waiting patiently at the sink and Santana came to stand beside her both of them looking at each others reflection in the mirror.

"You really going to help me Berry?" Santana asked. The thought of putting faith in someone like this was frightening. Rachel smiled.

"Only if you call me Rachel."

"You'd really help me out? After everything I've done to you?" Santana asked again even though Rachel had given her answer and Rachel placed a gentle hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Sure, everyone deserves a second chance, and a third, and a fourth. My dad's taught me that."

"Remind me to thank your dad's if I ever meet them," Santana replied her voice lilting with innuendo and Rachel laughed shaking her head before exiting the bathroom.

Santana watched Rachel leave and then she made her way back into a cubicle sitting down on the closed toilet seat. She reached into her small purse and pulled out a tiny bag filled with white powder and her compact mirror. She just needed a little hit, that would get her through this awful night.

Just one little hit.

Santana remembered snorting up quite a bit of the bag then following it down with a rufee she had stashed in her purse. She remembered giving herself the once over in the mirror before heading back to the table. She remembered sitting down at the table and forcing a smile while Puck gave her a nod of approval. She remembered they were talking about high school and laughing about the good old times. And that was all she remembered until she woke up in the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>AN: oh yeah I did it; it's a cliff hanger lol. Review!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Cliffhanger over hehe. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

When Santana woke up she was in a sterile white room and she wasn't alone. Rachel was sitting on a chair beside her bed looking at Santana with these big, sad brown eyes. The disappointment almost hurt worse than her stomach. Almost. And Santana's stomach hurt like a bitch.

"My stomach hurts," Santana moaned her voice cracking from lack of fluids. Her lips felt dry and crackly. Thank God there wasn't a mirror in reach, Santana wasn't sure she could stand to look at herself at the moment. Rachel picked up a plastic cup of water with a straw and held the straw to Santana's lips.

"I suspect it would considering they had to pump it," Rachel said softly and Santana took a sip before relaxing back into her fluffy pillow. Rachel set the water down and Santana was unnerved by the look Rachel was giving her. The disappointment was too much to handle. Santana knew she had fucked it up, she fucked everything up. Why would this be any different? Fuck Rachel for making her feel this way.

"Don't look at me like that," Santana snapped and Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Like I kicked your puppy," Santana retorted and Rachel pressed her lips together before speaking the words Santana knew she had been dying to say.

"Santana cocaine is a very dangerous drug and mixing it with…"

Santana held up her hand and the words faded on Rachel's lips.

"Please Rachel I don't need the 'drugs are bad' lecture."

Santana knew all there was to know about drugs. She knew the way they made her feel, she knew the way they made everything seem simple and that it would all work out. She knew that they took away her pain. Santana knew all about drugs, she didn't need Rachel Berry, with her disappointed fucking eyes, making her feel like crap for something that made Santana happy.

"Clearly you do," Rachel replied smartly and Santana pressed her hands to her eyes in frustration. Her stomach hurt and she felt plain awful, the last thing she needed was a Rachel Berry lecture.

"For once could you keep your big nose out of my business?" Santana finally barked and a wave of guilt swept over her when Rachel looked as though Santana had slapped her. Fuck, Santana was about to lose the only 'friend' she had. Sure it was Rachel Berry, but she actually cared about what happened to Santana, she was the only one that did. Santana ran a hand through her hair nervously. Why did she keep fucking digging these big holes with her big fucking mouth? Rachel stood up, her eyes downcast.

"Rachel I didn't mean that…" Santana apologized quickly but Rachel was already walking to the door.

"Yes you did," Rachel said softly then she turned away, "Puck wanted to come see you."

"Rachel," Santana tried to call her back was Rachel was already out the door. Santana felt like punching herself in the face for ruining the only good thing that had happened to her in the past couple of years. It was like she was addicted to self sabotage. Santana could hear talking outside her door and presumed Rachel was filling Puck in on what an asshole Santana was. And she was right, Santana was an asshole.

"Lopez what did you do?" Puck asked storming into the room and Santana shrugged helplessly as he shut the door firmly behind him.

"I put my foot in my big fucking mouth again."

Puck paused for a moment.

"You know what else you could put in there," Puck teased her, his hazel eyes lighting up and Santana rolled her eyes. What a time to decide to make a sexual innuendo, but then again he wouldn't be Noah Puckerman if he didn't try and make a pass at least once a day.

"You're disgusting Puckerman," Santana deadpanned and Puck laughed.

"I know," he agreed without care. That's what Santana loved about him and why she had kept him around longer than any other guy in high school. Puck saw Santana's untouched hospital dinner and started shoveling something that resembled mashed potato into his mouth at an alarming speed while Santana looked on not sure whether she should be disgusted or impressed. Puck raised an eyebrow, mouth full of food, "So what did you do?"

Santana looked down at the plain white sheets before answering sheepishly,

"Insulted her nose."

Puck started laughing and Santana frowned in confusion, flinching when Puck started spitting mashed potato from his lips.

"What?"

"If you hurt her feelings she gets you back by making you work twice as hard," Puck managed to tell her through his laughter and Santana narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Puck swiped at his mouth with his sleeve.

"You'll see when we get home," Puck promised her, mischief in his voice and Santana shook her head.

"I don't think Rachel will want me back in the loft after what I said."

"She won't kick you out, trust me. Rachel's idea of revenge is very different to yours and mine, she's unconventional," Puck assured her then he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Now hurry up and get better so we can get your fat ass home."

Santana let out an offended gasp and tried to punch him but Puck was already at the door laughing as he went.

Sam came to visit her, as did Kurt and Blaine; they all bought her flowers which she thought was nice of them considering it was her own fault she was in hospital in the first place. Kurt and Blaine didn't stay for very long but Sam did. The kind looks he was giving her made her feel even worse for being a bitch to Rachel. The worse part of her day in the hospital, apart from the snooty nurse giving her judging looks, was when Brittany and Artie visited her. Santana pretended to be asleep the whole time they were there and she didn't stir, not even when Brittany pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered for her to get better soon because she wished on a shooting star and that meant it had to come true. Artie stayed behind in the room after Brittany left.

"She misses you, she has always missed you. You should talk to her," Artie told her quietly. Santana still didn't move a muscle even though she knew that Artie knew she was awake. Artie sighed audibly and then Santana heard him wheel out of the room.

It was only a couple of hours later that Puck strolled in and threw her clothes at her.

"And we're out of here baby girl," Puck announced clapping his hands together and Santana couldn't have been happier. If that nurse came in one more time giving her that look Santana was going to go all 'Lima Heights Adjacent' on her ass.

"Thanks papi," Santana said thankfully swinging out of bed and stripping off her hospital gown unashamedly. Puck didn't even blink. They'd seen each other naked so many times in high school that being naked in front of the other didn't bother them at all, even now. Plus Santana knew Puck had no interest in her whatsoever, being all Berry whipped and what not.

"As weird as it sounds, I've missed you calling me that," Puck mused thoughtfully and Santana smirked slipping on her bra and then tugging on her dress.

"That is fucking weird Puckerman," she told him frankly and Puck laughed.

"Whatever you know you missed me too," Puck replied easily and it was Santana's turn to laugh.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Puckerman," Santana snorted dismissively as she picked up her things and headed for the bathroom. A girl had to look good and Puck had thought ahead enough to bring her make up with her. Ten minutes later Santana emerged from the bathroom feeling fresh and made her way out the door with Puck following behind her whistling his appreciation. Bitchy nurse was waiting with discharge forms for her to sign which Santana did while glaring at her. Once they were signed Santana and Puck started walking to the car park, "So where are we headed?"

"Home where else?"

Santana was relieved to hear that. At least she knew Rachel wasn't mad enough to kick her out. Santana never apologized to anyone, it was like against who she was, but this time she knew she was in the wrong.

"Is Rachel there?" Santana asked hesitantly and Puck gave her a serious look.

"You gotta make this right," Puck told her and Santana nodded.

"I will."

When they got to the loft Puck stayed behind in the taxi and pointed to the door.

"Get up there Lopez, and try not to be a bitch, I know its hard because being a bitch is like imprinted into your DNA but you can do it," Puck commanded smirking and Santana took a deep breath before getting out of the car and flicking Puck the finger which he happily returned. Heading into the building she slowly made her way up the stairs to the loft. She found Rachel sitting in the living room watching television, wrapped in a blanket looking incredibly morose. It made Santana feel horrible to know that she was the cause.

"Rachel I just wanted to tell you again how sorry I am," Santana began clasping her hands in front of her apologetically. Hopefully Rachel wouldn't make her drag this out too far, she was already embarrassed enough.

"I know you are," Rachel replied softly not even looking at her and Santana knew she had fucked up pretty bad if Rachel couldn't even look at her.

"If there is anything I can do to prove it to you I will," Santana told her earnestly and was startled when Rachel turned to look at her beaming with happiness.

"Actually there is, I want you to come somewhere with me."

Rachel jumped up and threw off the blanket to reveal she was dressed to go out. What the heck? Rachel grabbed her handbag and then gestured for Santana to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked hesitantly, the feeling that she had just been duped by Rachel Berry coming over her. Rachel grinned wickedly.

"It's a surprise."

Rachel hailed a taxi and bundled Santana into the backseat with her giving the driver an address that Santana didn't know. When the taxi pulled up at a run down community centre covered in graffiti Santana turned to stare at Rachel in horror.

"The fuck is this shit?" Santana demanded but Rachel didn't explain she just exited the taxi and waited for Santana to do the same.

Reluctantly Santana slipped out of the backseat and followed Rachel into the community centre wondering what the fuck they were doing here. Rachel led her to a nearly bare room filled with chairs placed in a circle and a table in the corner that had cookies, tea and coffee. Mother of God.

"What the fuck is this?" Santana asked, her voice panicked, but even as she waited for Rachel to answer Santana knew what this was. It was the place she had been avoiding for years. The place she had been telling herself that she didn't need to visit.

"Narcotics anonymous. If you are really sorry about what you said to me and you will start going here," Rachel told her solemnly and Santana stared at her helplessly.

She was sorry for what she said but narcotics anonymous? Fuck. This was pretty harsh, even for Rachel Berry. Santana wasn't an addict. She wasn't.

"Rachel, come on I said I was sorry, I don't need this," Santana begged following Rachel who was walking to the exit and Rachel turned back to face her.

"Yes Santana, you do. You need it so much but you are just in denial. You're an addict Santana," Rachel told her bluntly then she sighed, "Look it's up to you if you stay. If you're really sorry, then stay."

Fucking guilt trip. Santana threw her hands in the air in surrender.

"Fine, I'll stay," Santana grumped and Rachel unexpectedly threw her arms around Santana and pulled her in for a hug. Santana ignored the warmth spreading through her at the friendly gesture; she wasn't a pussy; but still it felt nice. Rachel pulled back and looked at her proudly. Santana involuntarily puffed her chest out just a little. Her daddy didn't pay for these babies junior year for her not to show them off once in a while.

"Here's some money for the cab ride home, have fun," Rachel sang handing Santana some notes that Santana shoved grumpily into her bra.

"Yeah have fun, because I'm sure that fun is what happens at narcotics anonymous," Santana said sarcastically and Rachel just smiled, waved and left.

Santana turned around and looked at the curious faces of the other people in the room. Drug addicts. Santana looked at them with disdain. She was nothing like them but she was going to do this, she was going to prove to Rachel that she was sorry.

"What are you looking at?" Santana snapped at an African American woman standing closest to her and the woman looked away quickly. Santana smirked. She totally still had it; she was still Queen Bitch. Even if Rachel Berry did take her metaphorical balls.

When Santana slammed through the front door of the loft she found Puck lounging on the couch eating ice cream. She seriously didn't know how he kept his toned body eating all the crap that he did. She was a little jealous actually.

"Rachel Berry is an evil genius," Santana announced collapsing onto the couch on top of Puck's legs. Puck raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What she get you to do?"

Santana flicked a coin at him that she had been given for attending her first meeting and making a promise of no more drugs. She had even stood up in front of everyone and did that cliché fucking speech, 'I'm Santana and I'm a drug addict', even though Santana didn't believe her words for one second. She wasn't an addict but if going to this thing made Rachel feel better she was going to do it.

"Narcotics anonymous," Santana told him pouting.

Puck just started laughing and Santana stood up and stalked passed him into her room slamming the door behind her. Fucking laughing at her the asshole. After composing himself Puck let himself into her room and Santana was lying on her back with her pillow covering her face.

"It can't have been that bad?" Puck phrased it as a question and Santana shrugged rummaging in her bra before holding out a slip of paper.

"I got some guys phone number."

Puck frowned and sat down on the edge of her bed taking the paper and throwing it into her waste basket.

"So can I ask, why do you still bother with dudes when you are clearly lesbionic?" he asked smirking and Santana pulled away her pillow and smiled seductively at him.

"Don't be jealous, you will always be my favorite man-hag."

"Har har," Puck droned then he ran a hand over his shaved head, "Britt called."

"Okay," Santana said dismissively ignoring the way her heart jumped to know that Britt had called, that Britt cared. Puck gave her a long look.

"You're not gonna call her?"

"Mind your own business," Santana sniffed and Puck looked like he wanted to say something else but then he just shrugged and left her alone with her thoughts.

Santana rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her mattress. Britt had called. Britt still cared about her, that much was obvious and Santana still cared about Britt but she wasn't ready to talk to her one on one just yet. When it came to Britt Santana had no restraint on her feelings, Britt brought that out in her and Santana just wasn't ready to do that. Not yet.

* * *

><p><em>AN: okay so obviously this isn't exactly following Season 3; in this story Santana and Brittany never really dated.<em>

_Next chapter, there's a wedding (don't get excited its none of the Gleeks LOL) and Santana decides the time is ripe to mess with Puck and Sam just a little hehe_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: This chapter turned out longer than I planned…enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Rachel's show was, quite frankly, the best thing Santana had ever seen. Nudity, masturbation, sex; fuck if Santana knew Broadway was this awesome she would have worked a little harder in high school. Puck led her past security and back stage to what Santana assumed was Rachel's dressing room. Puck didn't even knock, he just strolled right in and Sam followed him eagerly. Santana came in last and saw Rachel seated at her dressing table wiping off make up while Puck and Sam were perched on her couch watching her. The creepy sons of bitches.

"Hey Rach, nice tits," Santana complimented her and Rachel rolled her eyes in the mirror, "If I had known you were smuggling them under your sweater in high school things might have been very different."

"You're a pig," Rachel told her bluntly and Santana shrugged.

"I know."

"You were great Rach," Sam told her admiringly and Rachel smiled at him in her mirror.

"Like always," Puck chimed in and Rachel favored him with a smile as well.

Santana smirked. God these two were pathetic. There was a knock on the door and when Rachel gave the okay to enter a woman that Santana vaguely recognized from the bachelorette party poked her head into the room.

"Hey Rachel, I just wanted to confirm you're coming to my wedding?" she asked and Rachel gasped covering her mouth with her hand daintily. Santana couldn't believe Rachel Berry forgot to RSVP to a party. Sam and Puck looked surprised as well so Santana hazarded the guess that this wasn't a habit for her.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I forgot to RSVP Alana, I am definitely coming," Rachel told her a little sheepishly and Alana laughed.

"And are you bringing a plus one?" Alana asked widening her eyes intentionally in Sam and Puck's direction and Rachel blushed prettily, "Either one of these would do nicely."

"Oh…I…uh…"

Oh the awkwardness. Santana smirked. Rachel looked like she wanted the Earth to swallow her and Puck and Sam looked so damn hopeful. Santana loved crushing hopes; it was something she'd enjoyed since high school.

"Yeah, she's bringing me," Santana spoke up sauntering toward the bride-to-be and sticking out her hand, "Santana Lopez."

Santana sent a satisfied smirk Sam and Puck's way.

"Nice to meet you," Alana replied shaking Santana's hand then she nodded at both Rachel and Santana, "Well see you both at the wedding."

Once Alana closed the door Santana turned to Rachel and smirked.

"It better be an open bar."

* * *

><p>The two weeks to the wedding passed by quickly. Santana started feeling at home living with Rachel and Puck and even though Sam had his own place closer to his school he was in the loft so much it was hard to forget he didn't live there. Santana continued to enjoy the love triangle that was Rachel, Puck and Sam; Rachel being completely obvious and the two buffoons panting after her like dogs in heat. It was nearly better than her Spanish novellas; nearly. She had thankfully managed to avoid Brittany and Artie as well; Brittany was teaching at a dance camp for a month and Artie had gone with her as the music guy. Blaine and Kurt were regular visitors at the loft although the two were sickly sweet together and constantly made Santana want to poke out her eyes. Like right now in fact.<p>

"Do you really think I look good in this jacket?" Kurt asked his boyfriend coyly spinning around in the loft living room while Santana and Blaine looked on feigning interest. Seriously this was like the tenth jacket Kurt had tried on and then proceeded to model for them prying for compliments. Santana yawned. Kurt ignored her focusing completely on Blaine prompting him impatiently, "Well do you think I look good?"

Kurt's voice started to get that high desperate tone and Blaine widened his eyes knowing where this was going to be heading if he didn't placate his boyfriend.

"I think you look adorable," Blaine said quickly to appease him and Kurt frowned considering his words.

"Adorable?"

"Completely adorable," Blaine assured him and Kurt finally smiled and launched himself into Blaine's lap kissing him soundly. Santana yawned again; loudly.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine scowling.

"You don't like it, don't watch," Kurt grouched at her and Santana shrugged.

"Umm, I live here you don't, what the hell are you doing here anyway?" Santana asked the question she had been wondering since they turned up an hour ago but with Kurt prancing around the loft talking about himself she hadn't been able to get a word in edgewise.

"Waiting for Rachel," Kurt sniffed at her still straddling Blaine who at least had the good grace to look embarrassed for trying to get down and dirty with his boyfriend while she was right there. Santana chewed her lip.

"Well while you're waiting, stop trying to fuck Blaine like you are a prom queen losing her virginity in a dirty motel after prom," Santana quipped loving the way Kurt's mouth dropped open in horror then she gestured to the television, "I'm trying to watch a movie here."

Kurt opened his mouth, Santana assumed to try and get her back with his own bitchy comment but he never got the chance because the front door slammed open to reveal Rachel looking cheery as ever.

"Santana, I got you a job," Rachel sang out and Santana chuckled dryly. Blaine and Kurt watched them with interest; it was never boring when Santana and Rachel argued which was nearly every day.

"Well thanks Rach but I don't really need your help getting a job. With these babies," Santana gestured down to her generous assets smugly, "I won't have any trouble getting another stripper job."

Rachel's shoulders sagged and she looked a little deflated at Santana's nonchalant attitude. Kurt nudged Blaine with his elbow that the show was about to begin.

"Santana; becoming an exotic dancer isn't a career path, you could be so much more," Rachel told her seriously and it was Santana's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh good Lord, not this 'you're so much better than you think you are' lecture," Santana groaned dropping her head into her hands. If she had to listen to another one of Rachel's speeches she was going to bang her head into the nearest wall. Or she was going to bang Rachel's head into the wall; she wasn't too fussed as long as Rachel stopped annoying her with the speeches.

"I'll keep giving you the lecture until you actually believe that you are better than you think you are," Rachel told her firmly and Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anyone ever tell you that you are really annoying?" Santana asked meanly and Rachel just smiled at her innocently.

"Yes; you have, repeatedly."

Bazinga. Santana knew enough about Rachel Berry to know that she would not be giving up on this particular train of thought. It was better to just give in than argue for the next three days before eventually giving in because Rachel was a persistent little bitch.

"So, what's the job?" Santana asked curiously. Rachel grinned that crazy grin she always wore when things went her way. Which was like, every time.

"I got you a job as an assistant to the production manager."

"So I'm going to be getting some dudes coffee?" Santana raised an eyebrow skeptically. It sounded like a shit job but she owed Rachel money and this was the only job offer she had. Santana wanted to start contributing properly to the household and this was her start.

"You will be assisting with the day to day production parts of the show," Rachel corrected her seriously and then she grinned, "As well as getting the coffee."

Santana grimaced. Great, she was going to be a glorified barista. Well, a job was a job and she'd had worse jobs.

"Fine I'll take it," Santana muttered grudgingly and Rachel clapped her hands together with joy.

"Wonderful, 9am tomorrow morning."

"Great," Santana deadpanned but Rachel ignored her lack of enthusiasm turning to look at Kurt and Blaine as though only just realizing they were there.

"Kurt, Blaine to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to get your opinion on what jacket I should wear to Blaine's show opening," Kurt gushed and Rachel was immediately at his side rummaging through the jackets that Kurt had bought with him. Apparently Blaine had a lead in an off Broadway production of Rent that they were very excited about. Santana heard whispers of 'trying the jackets on again to get the full effect' and she knew she had to get out of this room before she committed homicide.

"And that's my cue to get out of here before I have to sit through Kurt pretending to be a catwalk model again," Santana commented dryly before looking at Blaine empathetically, "My condolences Blaine."

"Thanks," Blaine accepted them quietly and then realized that he had spoken out loud when Kurt's horrified shrill voice filled the air.

"Blaine!"

"Sorry," Blaine apologized immediately and Santana chuckled heading for her room as Kurt began to chew Blaine out for not being a supportive boyfriend.

Santana was so thankful she had a TV in her room and she was able to watch her movie while Rachel entertained Blaine and Kurt. Santana had nothing against them but there was only so much Kurt she could handle and she had her full daily quota. Santana heard the door to the loft open and the three of them saying their goodbyes before she looked to her doorway to find Rachel standing there.

"Santana, how is NA?" Rachel asked genuinely interested and Santana shrugged.

"Good, you wanna see my chips?"

"No, they are for you," Rachel assured her and then she smiled on her way out of the room, "I'm so proud of you."

Rachel closed Santana's door and Santana couldn't say why she felt like crying at Rachel's words. Maybe because Rachel was the only one who had said those five words to her in years. Santana rummaged through her hand bag and pulled out the baggie that she had purchased that morning. She wasn't sure why she had called her dealer. Maybe because she overheard Puck and Rachel talking this morning over breakfast saying that Brittany and Artie were due home in a week and the thought of seeing Brittany and Artie chilled her to the bone. Santana played with the baggie in her hand weighing in one hand and then the other. She had blown her last bit of money on this baggie and for the first time in years she didn't feel like snorting up. But surely one pinch wouldn't hurt? Just one pinch would help her forget that Brittany would be in her life again very soon and she would have to watch Brittany and Artie fawn over each other on a daily basis. She was saved from making the decision by the front door slamming open.

"Ladies you can stop worrying, the Puckerone is here," he bellowed loudly and Santana smiled throwing the baggie under her bed and running out to greet him, the baggie forgotten for the moment. Puck was standing in the living room throwing his jacket on the couch carelessly. Santana just knew Rachel was going to lecture him about keeping the house tidy tomorrow.

"You're late," Santana grouched at Puck, schooling her features into a scowl and Puck grinned at her.

"But I come bearing gifts," he replied sweetly producing with a flourish a box of donuts from behind his back.

"You're a cop and you love donuts, God you are such a walking cliché," Santana chuckled reaching for a donut and Puck gave her the finger before handing her a chocolate glazed donut she knew he must have remembered was her favorite from when they dated so, so long ago.

"Rach you want a donut?" Puck called out and Rachel came out of her bedroom wearing her outdoor coat and carrying her handbag.

"I'm going to Sam's tonight to help him study," Rachel informed them tying a red scarf around her neck and Santana saw Puck stiffen, a donut hanging limply in his fingers.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked and Santana could practically smell the desperation wafting off him. He didn't want Rachel to be alone with Sam. Santana couldn't blame him; Sam was kind of sexy and Santana didn't even like men that way anymore.

"No, its fine, I'll see you both in a couple of hours," Rachel told them breezily leaning over to kiss Puck's cheek before floating to the door.

"See you," Santana waved her off and Puck lifted a hand in a half hearted goodbye.

"Bye Rach."

Santana waited about two seconds after the door closed behind Rachel to turn back to Puck who had this forlorn lovesick look on his ridiculously handsome face.

"So when did the great Puckerone buy a ticket onto the Crazy Berry Train of love?" Santana asked him bluntly and Puck looked over at her with this face that he used to wear when they were dating and she asked him if he cheated on her. The deer caught in headlights.

"I'm not in love with Rachel," he lied to her and Santana raised an eyebrow. The bitch straight up lied to her face, she was going to enjoy making him suffer for that.

"Right," Santana drawled her tone indicating that she didn't believe him one bit. Puck hung his head in defeat and Santana smirked. He was the easiest lock to crack.

"I guess it started when we moved out here," he admitted shrugging his broad shoulders as he sat down heavily onto the couch and Santana perched on the armrest beside him ready to play as she listened to his pathetic story, "it was just her and me for the longest time and I guess it got to the point where I wanted it to always be her and me, in a forever kind of way."

Santana smirked; the idiot was in love with Rachel but he couldn't even say it. Still stuck in high school; on the outside Puck was a well adjusted man of the law, on the inside he was still that sixteen year old boy who thought the only way to get a girl was to serenade her in Glee.

"You know if you wait too much longer you're going to lose your chance to confess your undying affection and have Mohawked Jew babies with her?"

When Puck gave her a blank look Santana rolled her eyes.

"Sam has a major hard on for her as well, don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Santana broke it down for him very slowly like she was talking to a child but Puck's face didn't change to one of surprise. So, Santana mused silently, he was aware that Sam liked Rachel too but he hadn't done anything about it. Interesting.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Puck muttered lying his head back to rest on the couch and Santana couldn't believe how easy this was going to be. To get either Puck or Sam to make a fool out of themselves by confessing their love to Rachel was going to be a piece of cake and she would have a great show to watch when it all fell apart. Santana didn't want to hurt any of them exactly, but she did love a good confrontation and subsequent heart breaking.

"Step up and tell Rachel how you feel before Sam does and you lose your chance moron."

Puck shook his head.

"It's not that easy San," he told her and Santana got to her feet.

"Of course it is," she assured him then she pretended to address Rachel and said quite nicely, "Rachel, I'm in love with you."

"Santana I'm flattered but you know that I don't bat for your team," Rachel's voice came from behind her and Santana turned guiltily to see Rachel standing there with a look of confusion on her face. Santana let out a silent breath of relief that she hadn't overhead more of their conversation. Rachel started rummaging around the kitchen bench, "Just forgot my diary. Carry on."

Rachel held up her diary and exited the loft. Santana made sure she was gone before she turned to address Puck again, this time very seriously.

"Do it or lose her is all I'm saying."

Santana sauntered off leaving Puck to mull her words. Phase one complete, now to mess with trouty mouth.

She got her chance the next afternoon when Sam turned up at the loft sans Rachel and Puck to study for his exams. Why he decided to come to the loft and study was beyond her but she figured it was all part of the 'Rachel thing' and how Sam and Puck always wanted to be near her. Santana was home from her first day of work which hadn't sucked as bad as she thought it would. It was just like she thought; she delivered pieces of paper from A to B and got coffee for the fat guy in the baseball hat. Rachel was staying behind to rehearse and Puck was at work, it was just her and Sam. Time to put her plan into action.

"You know you're in love with Rachel?" Santana just dived right into the conversation and Sam looked up at her sharply but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah," he admitted without fuss and Santana smirked.

"You know Puck is in love with her as well right?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed shrugging again.

"God this is like high school all over again," Santana sighed dramatically rolling her eyes, though on the inside she was excited. It was like high school and she missed high school a little more than she would ever admit out loud.

"At least we don't bust out randomly with songs anymore," Sam ventured hoping to appease her but unluckily at that moment Rachel swung the door to the loft wide open belting out 'Don't Rain on My Parade' at the top of her lungs. Sam hung his head in defeat. Rachel waved hello as she marched passed them and into her bedroom still singing happily. Sam and Santana watched her go before turning back to look at each other.

"You should tell her how you feel before you lose your chance," Santana encouraged him and Sam frowned taking in her words. Once his eyes glazed over Santana know that the seed was planted. Santana smiled to herself. Her work was done, now to sit back and enjoy the show. Santana got to her feet and headed for her room stopping to ruffle Sam's hair as she went. She was surprised to see Rachel standing in the middle of her room with her back to her. Santana stopped in the doorway.

"Santana, I was walking passed your room and I saw this on the floor under your bed," Rachel said slowly turning to face Santana and the disappointment that marred her features was like a stab to Santana's heart.

"Rachel," Santana whispered softly and Rachel tossed the baggie onto the bed shaking her head.

"I thought you were making progress I really did."

"Rachel," Santana spoke up a little louder but Rachel ignored her, too wrapped up in her disappointment to stop and hear what Santana had to say.

"And you seemed so happy here, I was doing everything I could to help you I don't know what I did wrong," Rachel started muttering to herself and Santana pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Rachel shut up!" Santana yelled at her quite loudly and she heard Sam come running from the living room so she stepped into her room and slammed her door behind her so it was just her and Rachel. Santana came closer towards her and looked Rachel square in the eyes, "You didn't do anything wrong, you have done everything right."

"Then why?" Rachel whispered in confusion and Santana shook her head.

"Yes I bought it but I haven't done any of it. I swear."

"Really?" Rachel asked, her voice so damn hopeful and Santana nodded.

"Yes I swear. I was just feeling a little…apprehensive I guess but I feel better," Santana assured her and Rachel pressed her lips together like she was deciding whether or not to believe her. Santana didn't waver her gaze from Rachel's face, she had nothing to hide, and she was telling the truth. Rachel seemed to believe her.

"So you don't have the urge to use it?" Rachel asked and Santana gave a sarcastic scoff.

"I have the urge every day Rach and its hard, I'm telling you its so hard not to just give in but I haven't since I was in hospital, I swear to you."

Rachel sat down on Santana's bed and Santana sat beside her. They were both silent for a long moment.

"I know it must be hard for you," Rachel said softly pressing a warm hand on Santana's thigh as she turned her head to look up at Santana earnestly, "And I meant what I said earlier, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, it actually means something to me," Santana replied leaning over and pressing a light kiss to Rachel's lips. Rachel smiled against Santana's lips.

"I still don't play for your team," Rachel told her giggling and Santana smirked.

"A girl can dream can't she?"

* * *

><p>The wedding day came and Santana had slipped into a skin tight, mid thigh length, blood red dress that showed off her best assets; tits and ass. Puck and Sam had whistled appreciatively when she came out of her bedroom and spun for them to admire her. She, along with Puck and Sam, were impatiently waiting for Rachel to emerge from her bedroom. And finally, sweet fuck, finally she came out and Santana had to say, she was fucking impressed. Rachel looked amazing. She was wearing a tight black dress that ruffled down to the ground from her butt accenting her curves and she complimented the dress with a thick necklace. Santana glanced over at Puck and Sam and both of them looked like they had been hit with a semi trailer; they were both just staring at her open mouthed. Santana loved being a bitch, it was like her trademark or something, and taunting Sam and Puck was just the icing on her cake.<p>

"Wow Rachel you look hot," Santana complimented her before the other two buffoons could and Rachel looked down at her outfit self consciously.

"Why thank you Santana, you look quite lovely yourself," Rachel returned the compliment and Santana walked up to her and gazed openly at Rachel's breasts with admiration.

"I mean it, your tits look amazing," Santana assured her nodding appreciatively.

"I splashed out at Victoria Secret," Rachel admitted blushing slightly and Santana could have sworn she could hear the wind as Puck and Sam got simultaneous boners.

"Really? Show me," Santana gushed grabbing Rachel by the hand and Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Right now?"

"Yeah," Santana turned to wink at both Puck and Sam before dragging Rachel back into Rachel's room.

Moments later they both emerged and Rachel hurried to go find her evening bag while Santana sauntered towards Puck and Sam smiling widely.

"I just saw what you two are missing out on," Santana whispered harshly, "Damn."

"You are a fucking cruel bitch," Puck hissed at her folding his arms across his chest.

"A cruel bitch who got to look at and touch Rachel Berry's goodies," Santana countered smartly and Puck shook his head in disbelief.

"Shit, you touched them?"

"Were they awesome?" Sam ventured to ask longingly and they both stared at her expectantly.

"No, no, don't answer," Puck stopped her before she could speak then tapped his head grinning mischievously, "Its better up here."

Sam nodded his head in agreement and Santana laughed. Definitely still stuck in high school. Rachel came back into the living room.

"What's so funny?" she asked looking between the three of them and Santana just smiled winningly.

"Nothing, lets go."

The wedding was boring; two perfect people saying I will love you forever. Santana wanted to poke her own eyes out. But then they got to the reception and there was music and an open bar like Rachel had promised her which was where Santana decided to camp for the night while Rachel went around mingling. Santana chose the table closest to the bar and nursed her scotch on the rocks contentedly.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a female voice asked from beside her and Santana turned to see a young woman standing there, about her age with flaming red hair and pale skin. Santana recognized her as the maid of honor.

"It's an open bar," Santana replied, quirking her lips seductively. She was getting the vibes from this girl and Santana liked what she saw. For Santana the best part about a wedding was picking someone up for a night of dirty guilt free sex.

"I'm Hayley," she introduced herself and Santana accepted the hand that Hayley offered her and they shook hands slowly neither relinquishing each others hands right away.

"Santana."

Santana couldn't help but feel excited by the tingles she was getting rushing from her hand and through her body. Finally Hayley pulled her hand away frowning at Santana like she was trying to remember something as she sat down beside her, very close.

"I know you from somewhere."

Santana knew her from somewhere too, she was the girl from the Bachelorette party who liked her ass. This night was shaping up to be an excellent night.

"Ever been to Flaunt?" Santana asked her and it suddenly clicked for Hayley exactly who Santana was. Santana felt Hayley's hand come to rest on her thigh under the table.

"You're the dancer we saw at the bachelorette party, with the great ass," Hayley filled in the blanks for herself and Santana smirked.

"Guilty."

Santana slid her hand down to cover Hayley's hand with her own. With Brittany coming back soon Santana could use a distraction and she had been feeling so wound up lately she really needed to relax. Santana had a feeling Hayley could help her relax and that knowledge made her smile.

"How did you end up here?" Hayley asked her curiously and Santana pulled Hayley's hand further up her thigh and under her dress. Hayley's smiled widened.

"Rachel Berry is an old school chum," Santana told her sliding Hayley's hand up further.

"You know the only reason I agreed to be a bridesmaid at this stupid wedding was because I heard the maid of honor gets laid," Hayley told her bluntly sliding her hand right up under Santana's dress so Santana could feel her fingers brushing her through her underwear and Santana nearly shuddered with desire as she opened her thighs to give Hayley better access.

"I can help you out with that," Santana told her huskily and Hayley leaned towards her, pushing aside Santana's panties teasingly.

"I was hoping you might," Hayley whispered back and Santana placed her hand back on Hayley's again urgently pushing her fingers under her dress.

"But I was hoping you could help me out first."

"I'd love to," Hayley replied sliding a finger into her and Santana gave a hiss of pleasure.

This night was definitely turning out to be a very good night indeed.

It didn't take long for Hayley to get Santana off; she was master with her fingers and Santana couldn't wait to see what else Hayley had in store for her. Hayley wiped her fingers discreetly on a napkin and then held her hand out to Santana.

"You wanna dance?"

Santana felt it was the least she could do after what Hayley did for her.

"Sure."

Santana hadn't had this much fun in years. The two of them giggled as they made their way to the dance floor. A slow song was playing and without waiting Hayley unashamedly pulled Santana close and placed her hands on Santana's bottom. Santana figured 'what the heck?' and returned the favor bending her head down to nibble Hayley's neck. Hayley sighed and tilted her head back allowing her further access. Santana was so wrapped up in Hayley that she didn't notice they had an audience of two extremely pissed off middle aged folk.

"Hayley what the hell do you think you are doing?" the woman demanded her voice a furious hushed whisper but she needn't have bothered to whisper. Everyone on the dance floor was staring at them and Santana was standing in the middle looking from Hayley to the couple wondering what the hell was going on. And then Santana recognized who they were; mother and father of the bride.

"Enjoying the wedding, what's it look like mom?" Hayley retorted sarcastically her hold around Santana tightening defiantly, "Are you embarrassed your lesbian daughter is dancing with another woman?"

Hayley's mother rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, you are just making a spectacle of yourself like always in some ridiculous attempt for attention," she hissed at her and Hayley clenched her jaw for a moment as the two women stared each other down. Santana looked over at Hayley's father and he looked as uncomfortable as Santana felt.

"Can I get back to my dance partner?" Hayley asked after a few moments and her mother just gave a tsk and stalked off with her father in tow. Hayley turned back to Santana and held out her arms.

"Are you using me to piss off your family?" Santana asked moving into Hayley's waiting arms obediently. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rachel watching her with concern but Santana ignored her. There would be plenty of time for a Rachel Berry lecture tomorrow.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hayley countered her question with a question and Santana shrugged. It didn't bother her as long as she was still going to get some. When it came to sex Santana kind of had a one track mind and her track was wanting to get into Hayley's pants whatever her reasons. A girl with mommy and daddy issues was the best kind of one night stand.

"Nope."

Hayley smiled winningly and pulled Santana in for a kiss and Santana couldn't have cared less who saw.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry this took so long, told you I needed help pushing these chapters out LOL<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry it takes me so long to get the chapters out. Its Christmas and I have a teething ten and half month old = NO SLEEP. And no time to myself._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Santana woke up the next morning groggy from a hangover wrapped up in a sleeping redhead's embrace. It took her a good moment to remember where she was and then she smiled. Santana looked over at Hayley who was sleeping peacefully and figured it would be a good idea to hell out of dodge before Hayley woke up and wanted to talk about their relationship or some stupid shit like that. Santana gently extracted herself and then rolled off the bed quietly. She had perfected the Ninja Rollout. Where the fuck did she put her thong? She found her dress draped over the couch in the living room and she slipped that back on but her thong was ever elusive. Santana finally decided she was wasting too much time looking for the small piece of fabric and was heading for the door when she heard an amused voice from behind her.

"I was gonna keep this, I hope you don't mind."

Santana slowly turned to see Hayley holding up her missing thong, twirling it around her fingers seductively. Santana chuckled.

"Knock yourself out."

And now it was awkward. All Santana wanted to do was take her walk of shame and go home but now that Hayley was awake there was a bump in her road. Hayley sauntered towards her completely naked, her pale skin shimmering under the morning sun coming through the windows. Santana licked her lips and then promptly thought about where else she could lick, preferably on Hayley's body. Maybe she didn't have to leave straight away.

"So can I see you again?" Hayley asked raising her eyebrows and Santana shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"I'm not really looking for a thing," Santana told her, trying to break the news as gently as possible in case there was a chance of getting 'goodbye nookie' and Hayley scoffed.

"Neither am I, I'm just looking for a little fun," Hayley assured her and Santana broke into a wide smile.

"Well then I think we have something in common."

Hayley returned her smile and sauntered over to her running a finger down the length of Santana's body and then under her dress where she wore nothing underneath.

"Hey, you wanna come to breakfast this morning? Its like a farewell thing for my sister before she goes off on her honeymoon. We can piss off my parents it will be hilarious," Hayley asked her grinning wickedly and Santana shrugged shuffling her feet apart as Hayley knelt between her legs and lifted her dress to her waist.

"Sure, let me just pick some stuff up from home," Santana agreed eagerly and Hayley chuckled triumphantly pushing Santana to sit on the nearest chair.

"In a little while, there are still some things I'd like to do to you," Hayley whispered to her and Santana sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"Yes ma'am."

Sometime later Santana opened the door to the loft and walked in to find Rachel and Puck on the couch snuggled up together looking very much like the couple Santana knew Puck wished they were. Rachel looked concerned when she saw Hayley but Puck looked impressed.

"Hey this is Hayley," Santana introduced them all quickly then she pecked Hayley on the lips, "I'll be right back."

Santana heard Puck's heavy footsteps follow her to her room.

"Good night?" he asked poking his head in and giving her the thumbs up and Santana nodded smirking.

"Not bad at all," she admitted her voice deepening with innuendo and Puck returned her smirk before disappearing and suddenly Rachel was there, arms folded across her chest, a disapproving look on her serious face.

"Santana, she is using you," Rachel stated bluntly and Santana shrugged on a new dress shrugging her shoulders at the same time.

"So?"

"Do you really have such a low opinion of your worth that you would let someone use you like this?" Rachel asked her piteously and Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel was always trying to analyze everything she did. Didn't the girl get that sometimes Santana just wanted to enjoy herself and be a cheap slut? Santana wasn't a baby, she wasn't innocent, she knew how the world worked and sometimes she liked to play.

"Fuck off Rachel, I'm a big girl," Santana told her gruffly and Rachel looked hurt for a moment before she masked the emotion.

"I care about you Santana," Rachel told her solemnly and Santana sighed. All the pressure Rachel was putting on her to be some perfect person was getting to be too much.

"Then stop ok? I'm not some child you have to look after," Santana snapped and Rachel looked at the ground.

"I'm just looking out for my friend," Rachel told her then she walked away from the doorway. When Santana returned to the living room Rachel was nowhere to be seen. Santana didn't hesitate leaving the loft with Hayley's hand attached to her butt ready to enjoy the day. Rachel would get over it; she had to learn that sometimes Santana just had to do her own thing.

Santana hung out with Hayley the whole weekend and when her work started on the Monday she spent all her off time at Hayley's apartment. The week passed by much the same and she barely saw anything of Puck or Sam, or Kurt or Blaine, or even Rachel. Her and Rachel were kind of ignoring each other anyway. Santana found a note on her bed one Saturday morning when she popped home to change her clothes that simply said in Rachel's writing, _Kilpatrick's today at noon Brittany and Artie are back hope you can make it_. It was the nicest thing Rachel had said to her in a week. As much as Santana wanted to avoid Brittany and Artie for the rest of her life she had a feeling that to get over everything she was going to have to spend time with them.

"Where do you want to go today?" Hayley asked strolling into her room and Santana held up her writing invitation for Hayley to read.

"How bout the pub?"

"I'm easy," Hayley agreed shrugging and Santana licked her lips lecherously.

"I know."

"Shut up," Hayley admonished her with a laugh pressing a kiss to Santana's lips and Santana pulled her close and kissed her hard. Brittany was back. Santana was so glad to have Hayley with her. Hayley was a cool chick; always down to have sex, always down to piss off her parents which was generally enjoyable for Santana, great sense of humor and of course she was beautiful. If there was ever a not-girlfriend to be had, Hayley was it.

At noon Santana tugged Hayley into the pub and searched for the familiar faces which she found at their usual booth. She led Hayley over but before she could even greet them a flurry of blonde had attached itself to her, hugging her tightly.

"San, I missed you," Brittany whispered lovingly and Santana hated the way her heart started to melt already. Just with four words and one hug.

"Yeah, me too Britt," Santana said tightly completely forgetting about Hayley standing behind her. Suddenly it was just her and Brittany.

"Can we hang out again San? Like we used to?" Brittany pleaded innocently, then she leaned in to whisper, "But Artie said no more sweet lady kisses."

Santana let out an unladylike snort of laughter. So Wheels had finally caught on to her. Good on him.

"Yeah Britt we can hang out again," Santana agreed. Anything to keep her Britt-Britt happy. Brittany flung her arms around Santana's neck again cheering with happiness.

"Yay!"

"Hi, I'm Hayley," Hayley introduced herself since it didn't seem like Santana would be extracting herself any time soon to introduce her to her friends and Santana felt like a bit of a douche. She untangled herself from Brittany and introduced Hayley around the table. Santana found herself sitting next to Brittany that whole afternoon which turned into evening and Santana kept her hand firmly on Hayley's leg or in her hand. She needed Hayley to ground her in case she flew off the wagon spectacularly again. Hayley got on well with her friends, especially the guys and Rachel seemed to have put aside whatever it was she had against Hayley and actually be nice to her. She even favored Santana with smiles and conversation so Santana guess they were all good again which made her happy. Everything seemed like it was finally back in a good place.

It was quite late when they all packed up for the night. Brittany and Artie left together while Kurt, Blaine and Sam were splitting a cab and Puck, Rachel, Santana and Hayley were walking back to the loft. Santana and Hayley stayed a few steps behind the two Jews so that they could talk without being eavesdropped on.

"You had a thing for her," Hayley stated rather than asked and Santana cocked her head to one side.

"Who?"

Hayley gave her an exasperated look.

"Don't play dumb San, you could play coy but never dumb," Hayley told her seriously and Santana sighed.

"In high school, about a million years ago."

"But you still like her," Hayley persisted with her annoying line of questioning and Santana stopped walking and turned to face her feeling a confrontation coming on.

"Is that a problem? I thought this was just a bit of fun," Santana asked getting defensive and Hayley just laughed.

"It's not a problem, I just like to get all my facts together," Hayley assured her reaching for her hand and Santana nodded happy that they understood each other as they walked back to the loft together. Sex that night wasn't gentle at all, Santana couldn't really figure out who was punishing who but she quite honestly didn't care. Hayley was exactly what she needed right now.

* * *

><p>Hanging with Hayley was quickly becoming Santana's favorite pastime. The girl was blunt and honest; two particular attributes that Santana had in common with her. Two months of hanging with Hayley and Santana was pretty sure she could finally handle being alone with Brittany without losing her shit. Hayley had invited Santana to her parents' holiday house for the weekend with her parents and Santana hadn't had anything better to do so she tagged along. Rachel hadn't even kicked up a stink this time when Santana had told her where she was going. Looks like Hayley was slowly winning the tick of approval from Rachel Berry. Stop the press. Santana was lazing on the beach watching Hayley prance around in the waves in her tiny red bikini. She hadn't been expecting to meet someone like Hayley but she was glad she did. Hayley had come into her life at exactly the right moment. Speaking of Hayley, she was walking towards Santana, salt water dripping off her body and Santana nearly moaned at the thought of what she wanted to do to her right now. Out the corner of her eye Santana could see Hayley's parents; who had started tolerating her; walking along the beach together.<p>

"Want to go make out in front of your parents?" Santana asked wiggling her eyebrows and Hayley shrugged disinterestedly before sitting down on her towel.

"We could just hang out here," Hayley told her and Santana fell quiet as they did just that but something about what Hayley said was bothering Santana. The fact that she didn't want to show off her relationship with Santana in front of her parents was weird; it wasn't like Hayley to miss an opportunity to make her parents uncomfortable.

"You'd rather spend more time with me than make your parents uncomfortable?" Santana asked incredulously and Hayley looked a little surprised as she came to the same realization but she just shrugged her shoulders uncaringly.

"Yeah, I would," Hayley admitted nervously and Santana felt the alarms going off in her head. Hayley liked spending time with her and Hayley's parents had pretty much accepted her as part of their family. Sweet mother of Jesus, Santana was becoming part of their family, like she was Hayley's fucking girlfriend.

"Oh fuck no," Santana hissed getting to her feet before looking down at Hayley who looked completely bewildered by her actions, "Look this isn't working for me."

Santana didn't even grab her towel she just started to head back to the house knowing she had to pack up her shit and get the fuck out of there. Hayley started running after her.

"Santana wait."

Santana turned to face her wearing her most potent 'back off' look and Hayley seemed to get the picture when Santana smirked cruelly.

"It's been fun, have a nice life."

Santana caught a bus and then a cab back to the city stalking into the apartment to find Rachel curled up on the couch watching a movie. Santana vaguely remembered Puck mentioning something about boy's night which explained why Rachel was alone in the loft. Santana didn't feel in the mood for talking but Rachel being Rachel either didn't see or chose to ignore the 'fuck off' look on her face.

"You're back early," Rachel commented in surprise standing up to follow Santana into her room which wasn't something Santana needed right about now but Rachel always did have terrible timing.

"Yeah," Santana answered noncommittally but Rachel didn't get the hint as she sat down on Santana's bed and gave her that, 'I'm so proud of you' smile.

"I know I said she was using you but now that we have gotten to know her I actually really like Hayley. She's different now, even Alana mentioned the positive change in her, you made her different Santana," Rachel gushed looking completely pleased with herself and Santana sat down on her bed and groaned.

"We broke up," Santana snapped and Rachel's face fell into one of concern and sadness.

"Why?" Rachel pestered and Santana fell back onto her bed and covered her face with her hands.

"She's too clingy," Santana groaned just wanting Rachel to get out of her room. Santana wanted to mope on her own and when she was pissed off she said mean things.

"Oh I see," Rachel said after a long pause in an all knowing voice and Santana turned her head and frowned not liking her tone of voice.

"You see what?"

"It's your defense mechanism, once someone shows you that they are starting to care you push them away. You've tried to do it to me multiple times," Rachel pointed out and Santana shook her head. She hated it when Rachel made sense.

"Fuck off," Santana growled standing up. She didn't need to mope she needed a stiff drink, ASAP.

"Language please," Rachel scolded her then she gave her the soulful brown eyed look, "I hate to see you turn your back on a good thing just because you are sc…"

"You finish that sentence and I'm gonna punch you in the face," Santana threatened turning her fiery eyes to Rachel.

Instead of looking horrified or offended Rachel just sighed deeply and shook her head.

"You deserve to be loved Santana, just so you know," Rachel said softly and Santana smirked.

"Well just so you know, mind your own business," Santana retorted smartly and Rachel rolled her eyes giving up for the moment. Santana grabbed purse and jerked her head in the direction of the door, "Lets get out of here, I need a drink."

Rachel sighed but gave in promising to be the designated driver. Santana scoffed because fuck drinking alone and even though Rachel usually got her way Santana was awfully persuasive when she wanted to be.

When Puck got home the next morning he was surprised to find Santana passed out on the floor and Rachel passed out on the couch both wearing Hawaiian lei's with pineapple drinks littered around them. He decided to not even bother asking what the two had gotten up to as he went into the kitchen to make some strong hangover coffee.

* * *

><p>As if the start to her week wasn't bad enough Santana had forgotten that Monday night she promised to hang out with Brittany. It was the first time they would be hanging out together without the others and Santana had been looking forward to it and dreading it all at the same time. To be so close to Brittany but to not be able to touch her like she wanted was like a sick form of torture. Santana had organized for them to meet at a local coffee shop that Puck told her about. If they were in public Santana knew there was less of a chance of her making a fool of herself. As soon as she entered the coffee shop her eyes found Brittany straight away. Santana could always find her in a crowd.<p>

"San!" Brittany exclaimed not caring how much attention they were drawing to each other as she pranced across the coffee shop to hug Santana tightly. Santana returned the hug ever mindful of how long she held onto Brittany. Brittany led her to the table and then nudged a cup of coffee towards her.

"Caramel latte with two sugars, just like you used to have," Brittany told her smiling winningly and Santana smiled tightly. Of course Brittany remembered her favorite coffee.

"Hey there sexy ladies," a booming voice greeted them from behind and Santana turned to see Puck dressed in his police uniform with his thumbs hooked importantly into his belt.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked with annoyance and Puck grinned innocently.

"Getting my night shift cuppa," he told her innocently holding up said cup of coffee and Santana narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get out of here."

She knew he was just trying to be a shit stirrer because he knew how much she was looking forward to spending time with Brittany.

"Hey, you are speaking to a man of the law," Puck reminded her looking down at his uniform meaningfully and Santana grinned evilly.

"Yeah well if you don't stop annoying me some man of the law is gonna get a jug of water poured on his head while he is sleeping," Santana threatened him sweetly and Puck paused for a moment as though deciding whether or not she would follow through with the threat.

"Bitch," Puck threw at her backing away and Santana flicked him the bird.

"Eat me," she replied sweetly and Puck gave her a crooked grin.

"Name a time and place," he challenged but Santana just flicked him the bird again and Puck left them alone with a farewell wave.

Brittany sighed dreamily and placed her chin on her hands.

"He totally wants to be Rachel's person," Brittany announced shaking her head and Santana looked up at her in surprise.

"Who?" Santana asked innocently wondering if Brittany knew about Puck's obsession with Rachel.

"Puck. Sam does too," Brittany told her bluntly sipping her own coffee and Santana raised her eyebrows.

"You know that Sam and Puck are head over ass for Rachel?" Santana asked and Brittany rolled her eyes like Santana was a few fries short a Happy Meal.

"Of course, we all know."

Well now Santana felt stupid. She had thought she was the only person who had noticed but it turned out she was just the last to know.

"What do you mean be Rachel's person?" Santana asked in confusion and Brittany grinned.

"You know, the one for her, the one person in the world who will love and understand everything about her and love her even more for everything she is."

"Her person," Santana repeated liking the sound of that. She wished she could be Brittany's person and that Brittany would be hers.

"Yeah like Artie is my person," Brittany told her smiling dreamily.

Ouch. That was like a fucking sledgehammer to the head. Santana tried to act like Brittany's words hadn't hurt her as she took a sip of her drink looking out the window.

"Which one do you think is Rachel's person?" Brittany asked her and Santana shrugged.

"I'm not sure, maybe Sam, I mean she's always at his place, taking him coffee and shit," Santana told her trying to think if she had noticed Rachel act anymore in love with Puck or Sam but she honestly couldn't remember a time.

"That doesn't count, Rachel is a good friend. She does that sort of thing for all of us," Brittany told her leaning forward into the counter and subconsciously Santana's eyes started drifting down Brittany's cleavage before she struggled to return them to Brittany's eyes.

"Maybe I should just ask her," Santana said finally and Brittany gave her a stern look.

"You shouldn't interfere San."

Santana just smiled at her and Brittany frowned.

"San," Brittany said warningly and Santana held up her hands as though telling Brittany to back off.

"Relax Britt I know what I'm doing," Santana assured her and Brittany looked a little unsure but let the subject go.

Santana and Brittany continued to talk for the next two hours about anything and everything. When Brittany finally announced she had to go to pick up Artie they stood and Santana walked Brittany to her car opening the door so that Brittany could get in. Brittany paused and turned to her.

"It was so good to see you San, I missed you," Brittany told her earnestly and Santana chuckled.

"You have mentioned that repeatedly Britt."

Brittany stared at her the way she sometimes did when she wanted to impart something profound.

"But I don't think you believe me. I really missed you San; never disappear from my life again ok? I get sad, just ask Lord Tubbington, he still reads my diary," Brittany whispered to her looking around suspiciously like she thought her fat cat was going to be hiding nearby. Santana knew there was a fat (pardon the pun) chance of that happening; Brittany's cat probably couldn't walk out the door without having a heart attack.

"Ok, I won't disappear," Santana promised her quickly but Brittany wasn't convinced.

"Promise me," Brittany pressured her and Santana rolled her eyes.

"I just said I wouldn't."

"Promise me," Brittany repeated stubbornly and Santana sighed.

"Ok, I promise, happy?" Santana asked her in annoyance and Brittany smiling winningly.

"Very," Brittany told her leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Santana's lips that left Santana's lips tingling, "Bye San."

Santana watched her go before she pressed her fingers to her lips. Fuck it all to hell; she was still fucking in love with Brittany S Pierce.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And there next chapter. I think there are only two more to go really. I've written what's going to happen and who ends up with whom, I just need to add in the middle bits which is the tricky part.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Don't know if anyone is still reading but here is the next chapter hehe_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Santana decided to put her plan into play that night. This whole Sam, Rachel, Puck debacle was taking longer than she had expected to blow up and she was getting bored. She ran into Puck and Sam who were shouldering each other as they made their way out of the building and the two buffoons cheered and then Puck threw her over his shoulders and smacked her on the ass howling. Great, they were drunk out of their minds.

"San, come with us to the bar, us animals are going on the prowl tonight!" Sam yelled as she started slapping Puck on the back to put her down and he unceremoniously dumped her onto the floor. Sam tossed back his head and howled like a wolf and Puck joined in with gusto. Santana rolled her eyes. They weren't just drunk out of their minds, they were absolutely legless. Puck tossed an arm around Sam's shoulders and the two nearly fell over while Santana got to her feet and dusted off her clothes.

"And what is Rachel going to think?" Santana asked them seriously, staring at them as though she herself had never been so drunk.

"She kicked us out," Sam pouted then he led out a loud burp, amazingly still keeping that pouting face. Must be a talent; those gigantic lips had to be good for something.

"Yeah she's mean," Puck agreed making a face and joining in on the burp fest. Santana covered her mouth and nose in case she accidentally inhaled the poisonous gas they were both expelling.

"Or maybe you two are just too gross to even be in the same room with," Santana deadpanned and Sam and Puck looked at each other for a moment before back at her.

"Naaaa," they disagreed in unison then Puck peered at Santana through hooded lids.

"You're boring Santana, bring back Hayley, she made you fun," Puck slurred at her and Santana ignored the way her chest clenched at the mention of Hayley.

"Bring back Hayley, bring back Hayley," Sam started chanting and Puck joined in easily.

"Shut up you oafs," Santana hissed smacking both of them on the arm and both men grabbed their arms and howled in pain.

"Assault, call the cops," Sam yelled at the top of his lungs and then Puck stood up straight smiling.

"I'm right here!" he announced giving a salute and that was about all Santana could handle of the two of them like this. They were idiots. Rachel should just turn lesbian and shack up with Santana. Santana paused for a moment to imagine that. No way, as much as Santana wouldn't mind getting a taste of the Berry cherry the two of them would murder each other afterward.

"Have fun," Santana said dismissively and Puck and Sam just started singing as they stumbled out onto the street trying to hail a cab. Santana shook her head and then made her way up to the loft.

As soon as she entered the loft the chemical scent of nail polish filled the air. Santana went in the living room to find Rachel giving herself a pedicure. She looked up when she heard Santana enter and breathed an audible sigh of relief when she saw her.

"Oh thank god, I thought it was those two idiots again," Rachel said rolling her eyes and Santana laughed coming to sit beside her on the couch.

"Ooh my turn," she interrupt Rachel swinging her legs onto Rachel's lap and Rachel shrugged getting to work.

"So when are you going to put Sam and Puck out of their combined misery?" Santana asked forcing her voice to be casual and she noticed Rachel froze for a split second before continuing her job.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked innocently and Santana grinned wickedly.

"They both want to bone you in a big way."

Santana was expecting big dramatic denials, storm outs and slamming doors but Rachel merely gave her a scolding glance.

"Don't be vulgar."

It was then that Santana knew. She knew that Rachel knew.

"You know," Santana gasped and Rachel sighed deeply recapping the nail polish.

"Of course I know, I'm not completely clueless," Rachel told her sarcastically and Santana sat up carefully keeping her toes clear.

"Well why haven't you picked one?" Santana demanded and Rachel sighed again.

Santana waited expectantly for an answer but Rachel took her sweet time before replying.

"If I choose, one of my best friends will be hurt that I chose his best friend, it's better I pretend not to know," Rachel replied seriously looking down at her hands solemnly, "I'd rather hurt myself than hurt either of them."

"Being a martyr is overrated," Santana retorted then she shrugged, "You never know maybe the one you don't want will find someone else."

"Maybe," Rachel replied and Santana looked over at her curiously.

"That's what your hoping isn't it? That's your grand plan. Wait for the one you don't want to find someone else so you can make your move on the one you do want. Riddle me this Rach, what will you do if the one you want is the one that finds someone else?" Santana challenged her smartly and Rachel shook her head.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take to ensure our friendships survive."

Drama queen. Santana didn't know anyone who was a bigger drama queen than Rachel Berry. Did Rachel not know either of the two men who claimed to love her?

"You know if they love you the way they both claim they do, they will understand if you chose the other," Santana told her slowly, emphasizing every word. Rachel gave a small smile.

"For someone who claims to know so much about love its ironic your own love life is non existent."

Santana wanted to smack that smug look off Rachel's face.

"It's different for me Rach," Santana protested and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That's what you don't get San, it's not."

The door opened and Santana heard Puck come into the loft stumbling around but she ignored him too caught up in her conversation with Rachel as she got to her feet and started pacing.

"I can't tell her, I'll look like an idiot and…" Santana broke off what she was saying unable to verbalize.

"You'll be vulnerable which is something you never allow yourself to be," Rachel answered for her and Santana shook her head. The thought was absolutely terrifying.

"I can't," Santana whispered and Rachel jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders.

"Yes you can," Rachel assured her gently and then she gave her a compassionate smile, "It's ok to be scared."

"I'm not scared," Santana retorted automatically and Rachel smirked a little like she didn't believe a word Santana said.

"Of course not."

Santana grabbed her coat. She was not scared, she was going to march right up to Brittany and tell her exactly how she felt. Santana started stalking for the front door and didn't even notice Puck standing there holding another bottle of scotch that he had been trying to smuggle out of the loft while the two girls had been talking. She was startled from her thoughts by Puck snorting with laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Santana demanded placing a hand on her hip and Puck just shook his head.

"She played you like a finely tuned guitar," Puck chuckled and Santana stared at him a moment before she spun on her heel and left the loft ignoring Puck's laughter as she hailed a cap.

Brittany and Artie's apartment was ten minute cab ride away and Santana was just glad she knew Artie was out of town this week. That made what she was about to do a whole lot easier. As soon as Brittany opened up the door Santana grabbed her face between her hands and kissed her soundly. When she pulled away Brittany gave her the glazed over stunned look that Santana loved so much. It was now or never.

"Britt I still love you, I've always loved you and I know I will always love you and I know you're with Artie but, I just wanted you to know that I still love you," Santana told her in a hurried voice and Brittany was silent for a long heart stopping moment. Santana felt like her heart was going to explode within her chest from the anticipation of what Brittany would say.

"Thank you, I know that was hard for you," Brittany finally spoke and the let down made Santana feel hot and cold all over. That was all she had to say?

"That's it? Thank you? Fuck this shit," Santana cursed turning away feeling completely deflated. Santana didn't know what she had expected but thank you? That wasn't even on her radar of expectation.

"San wait! San!" Brittany called after her but Santana continued powering on jumping into a waiting cab.

This had been a colossal mistake. Fuck Rachel Berry and the stupid ideas she put into her head. When the cab pulled up at the loft Santana threw her money at the cab driver who cursed at her in Russian before pealing away from the curb. Santana flicked him the finger then ran up the stairs towards the loft ready to give Rachel a piece of her mind but she was surprised to see Hayley standing there on her doorstep. Santana wanted to let out a cry of frustration; she was not in the mood for this shit. Not tonight of all nights.

"Santana," Hayley greeted her, a smile lighting up her face. The smile indicating that Hayley was so happy to see her, the smile that Santana had wished that Brittany would wear.

"What do you want?" Santana snapped folding her arms across her ample chest and Hayley looked at the ground shyly before looking into Santana's eyes startling Santana with the adoration she saw in their depths.

"I just wanted to say that I miss you, and I was hoping that you could give us another chance. I'm not sure what I did to push you away but if we could just talk it through…" Hayley started to say and for some reason seeing and hearing Hayley say the things that Santana had been hoping that Brittany would say was the last straw. Santana just wanted to crawl under her covers and never come out.

"Shut up," Santana choked out stubbornly and Hayley cut off what she was saying.

"What?"

"Just shut up, I can't deal with your shit right now," Santana cursed at her running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Santana, I know it's hard for you to let people in but it's ok to let me in I promise I won't ever hurt you," Hayley promised her stepping closer and her familiar scent of watermelon washed over Santana. Santana had missed Hayley's smell. She had missed waking up and seeing Hayley smile at her and say 'good morning sunshine'. Santana felt her walls crumbling a little as she looked at the soft expression on Hayley's face. The honest expression of sincerity that said Hayley believed everything she was saying.

"How can you promise that? Anyone who cares about me ends up hurting me," Santana told her, her voice shaking and Hayley stepped forward again and placed her hands on Santana's shoulders gently pulling Santana closer and Santana didn't resist.

"I won't hurt you, I promise I won't," Hayley whispered to her and Santana believed her. Hayley slipped into Santana's personal space and hugged her close, their bodies melded together as one, "I don't know who hurt you before but I'm not like them. I truly care about you and I will never hurt you."

Santana froze. She was saying that Brittany didn't care about her; Santana felt a fire of fury rising inside her. How dare Hayley just think she knew shit about Brittany? Hayley didn't know Brittany; she didn't know how Brittany was her only true friend in high school. How Brittany came to visit her whenever she was sick, not caring that the next day she would get sick too. How Brittany stood up for her when the other cheerleaders made fun of her for getting fake boobs. Brittany cared about her, of that Santana was sure and she was not going to stand there and let Hayley talk like that about Brittany.

"Get the fuck out," Santana growled pulling away from Hayley abruptly and Hayley frowned in confusion wondering what the heck just happened.

"Santana," Hayley tried to get the moment back but it was too late. Santana's walls came up once again.

"Just get the fuck out of my life and stay out," Santana spat furiously pointing to the stairs with her finger and Hayley looked like she wanted to protest but instead she nodded and headed for the stairs. At the top of the stairwell she turned to face Santana.

"If you change your mind call me," Hayley told her, her eyes shining with about to be shed tears and Santana turned away.

"Fuck off," Santana snapped and she waited until she heard Hayley's footsteps down the stairs before she unlocked the door to the loft and stumbled inside slamming the door behind her.

Santana fell heavily against the door and closed her eyes shut tightly. What a mess her life had become once again. It wasn't fair. All Santana wanted was somebody to love and who loved her back, all Santana wanted was Brittany. But if tonight had taught her anything it was that Brittany didn't want her, not in the way she wanted Brittany. Santana walked into the lounge room to find Sam, Puck and Rachel all curled up on the couch. The two men (boys) were dozing on each of Rachel's shoulders.

"Was that Hayley?" Rachel asked curiously but Santana didn't answer.

"I miss Hayley," Puck mumbled from Rachel's shoulder.

"Me too," Sam seconded the motion from Rachel's other shoulder and Rachel grinned.

"Me three."

Santana just shook her head as she felt the tears start to prickle at her eyelids.

"Shut up idiots," Santana growled harshly and Rachel frowned extracting herself from Sam and Puck and the two fell on each other groaning but made no move to get away from each other. The blissfulness of being drunk. You could get all touchy feely with a best mate but claim it wasn't gay because you had been drinking.

"Did you tell her how you feel?" Rachel asked coming over to Santana and laying a gentle hand on her arm. Somehow that action just made Santana's urge to cry even stronger.

"Yes and she said thank you," Santana retorted tightly and Rachel's frowned deepened in confusion.

"Thank you? That's it? I was sure Hayley would have returned the sentiment," Rachel mused to herself and Santana looked at her sharply.

"Hayley? I went to Brittany."

Understanding dawned on Rachel and she looked at the ground.

"Oh."

"You were talking about Hayley," Santana stated needlessly and Rachel shrugged apologetically.

"I thought you were too," she whispered regretfully then she pulled Santana close for a hug as she whispered comfortingly, "I'm sorry things didn't work out with Brittany."

"I love her Rachel, I've loved her since high school," Santana told her softly when they pulled apart and Rachel held Santana's hands in hers and looked her square in the eye.

"High school is over Santana, it has been for a long time," Rachel told her sagely and Santana stood there comprehending the words for a long moment.

Santana finally nodded and then went quietly to her room to cry herself to sleep. Rachel didn't follow her and Santana was glad for that. She didn't want Rachel to see her cry about a truth Santana had known but never really accepted until now. High school was well and truly over, Santana just hadn't realized it yet.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Only one more chapter to go, I have to get this story finished I hate having unfinished stories hanging around. Hope you liked it!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: thank you to Mrs. Overstreet who reminded me I had yet to post this! I thought I had already posted the end LOL. Enjoy the last chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

A few days passed by with Rachel, Puck and Sam being extra sensitive to her and Santana hated being the one they pitied. Then again she wasn't doing much to dispel the sentiment since she took three sick days at work and spent most of the days staring at the phone hoping that Brittany would call. And if Santana was truly honest, she was hoping that Hayley would call too. Santana finally decided three days moping was well and truly enough so she promised herself that today was the last day she would sulk. But she was going to enjoy the peace and quiet while she could. Unfortunately the peace and quiet was not forthcoming that afternoon.

Sam came barging into the apartment carrying a multitude of eco-friendly fabric bags startling Santana who had been dozing on the couch.

"I'm gonna do it today, I'm gonna tell Rachel how I feel about her," Sam announced grandly and Santana rubbed her eyes sleepily but couldn't help grinning.

"It's about time you put those gigantic lips to good use, I can't imagine sucking babies heads to give them a nice sheen pays that well."

"You know you love them," Sam retorted smiling back at her then he raised an eyebrow at her jokingly, "Want me to do a magic sex dance for you to cheer you up?"

"Only if you want to make me throw up," Santana countered smartly and Sam gave a mock frown though he was smiling like he knew something she didn't.

"You mean it won't give you tingles in your lady loins?" he asked chuckling and Santana recalled what he was talking about and shook her head.

"Who told you about that?"

"Mercedes."

"Well she has a big mouth too, shit, and we used to say Rachel was the one who couldn't keep a secret jeez," Santana cursed thinking back to her days as part of the Troubletones and then Sectionals where Sam's magic sex dance had indeed given her tingles in her lady loins. Sam came over to her and hugged her unexpectedly.

"Santana I'm so glad you found your way back to us, life just wouldn't be the same without you," he told her sincerely pulling back to look into her eyes and Santana looked up at him smiling. If she wasn't gayer than Elton John she definitely would have had her claws into Sam a long time ago. But was Sam better for Rachel and was he the one Rachel truly wanted? Santana knew she couldn't let this go down with just Sam and Rachel, Puck needed to be there as well for her entertainment so she could see when one of them got completely rejected, and also so Rachel ended up with the right guy.

"You just gonna wait here till Rachel gets home?" Santana asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have a few things to set up," he admitted sheepishly motioning to the bags of candles and rose petals he had brought with him. Shit, Sam was turning out to be a regular Casanova.

"Ok, well I'll head off then, Rachel will be home in about an hour," Santana told him making sure to grab her phone as she went and Sam waved distractedly as he went about setting up for his grand confession.  
>As soon as she was outside the door Santana looked at her phone and realized that it was turned off. Switching it on she saw that she had one voicemail and curiously Santana called and listened carefully.<p>

"San, its Britt. I really need to talk to you; about us. Can you please meet me at the Coffee Hut at 6pm? Please San, it's important. Also delete this message as soon as you get it, I think Lord Tubbington is spying on me."

Santana paused for a second before deleting the message. There was no way she was turning up to get rejected for a second time. Putting Brittany's voicemail out of her mind Santana quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Hey bitch, you need to make your play for Berry now," Santana spat into the phone and she could practically see Puck scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Why?"

Predictable. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Because I said so, hurry up."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Santana could hear noise in the background, the screeching of tires and Puck yelling he was going home. Santana smiled with contentment. And now all she had to do was play the waiting game.

"Hey San?" Puck yelled into the phone startling her.

"What?"

"Thanks for encouraging me to do this, even if it was for your own perverse pleasure in seeing me screw it up," Puck said sarcastically and Santana smiled. No one got her like Puck did; she didn't think anyone ever would.

The line disconnected and Santana figured she better hide in case Rachel saw her and wondered what she was doing outside the apartment. For the record, sitting in bushes for an hour was mucho uncomfortable. Finally Rachel arrived humming and Santana watched her walk into the building and checked her watch. If Puck would just hurry his fine ass up this party could get started, Santana didn't want him to miss it. A police car pulled up nearly riding right over the curb and Santana emerged from the bushes pulling twigs from her hair.

"It's about time," she remarked snidely and Puck flicked her the finger as he hefted a mangy looking bouquet of flowers from one hand to the other and she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Jesus is that the best you could do?"

"On short notice yeah," he retorted walking by her and he started climbing the stairs two at a time and Santana hurried to catch up.

Puck didn't even pause on the threshold, he just opened the door and he and Santana bumbled into the hallway but they could hear what Sam was saying clear as day and neither Sam nor Rachel noticed the two of them standing in the shadows of the candlelit living room, the living room floor covered in rose petals.

"Rachel I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you. I once told you that you weren't my type but I don't know how I could have said that when you are exactly the type of girl I want. You are the type of girl who will do anything for a friend, who will do whatever it takes to make a sad friend smile, who will wake up at some god-awful hour the day I have an exam to bring me a bagel and coffee so that I don't take my exam on an empty stomach. I love that girl Rach, I love you."

Puck's hand clenched the bouquet of flowers so hard the stems wilted as they waited for Rachel's answer.

"Sam I…." Rachel whispered and Puck turned to leave but his bouquet knocked over a vase sending it crashing to the floor and Sam and Rachel turned to both Santana and Puck who looked at the floor guilty as Rachel exclaimed, "Noah, Santana what are you both doing here?"

"Fuck Rach, I was going to tell you I was in love with you but fuck, Sam is a much better choice, he even had candles and a speech and shit, I just…here…" Puck mumbled scratching the back of his head then he thrust the bouquet of flowers at her awkwardly. Rachel gathered the flowers to her chest and looked up at Puck with an expression that told Santana exactly who Rachel was going to choose before she spoke. Then she turned to Sam.

"Sam I love you, I do," Rachel whispered her brown eyes shining with unshed tears and Sam gave a sad smile.

"There's a but in there," he commented trying to keep his voice light but there was pain behind his words and in his eyes and Rachel nodded indicating he was right.

"But I'm in love with Noah, I have been since high school," Rachel admitted glancing at Puck shyly before looking back up at Sam.

"Really?" Puck asked from the sidelines and Santana elbowed him to shut his stupid mouth.

"I'm so sorry Sam," Rachel apologized sincerely and Sam forced a smile to his face.

"Its fine Rach, I'm happy for you two," he told her and Rachel's face brightened but Santana could tell that saying those words was killing Sam on the inside. He leaned over and hugged her then stepped back awkwardly, "I better go."

Sam exited the room quickly stopping to pat Puck on the shoulder as he went. Puck and Rachel stared at each other lovingly.

"Rachel."

"Noah."

Santana figured she should probably get the hell out of there before she vomited. Rachel and Puck didn't even notice her leave.

She found Sam standing frozen outside the loft front door looking at the ground forlornly. Santana had thought she would get a bit of amusement to see either Sam or Puck end up heartbroken from being rejected by Rachel but now that she was seeing Sam's face in the aftermath she couldn't feel anything but ashamed of herself for orchestrating this in the first place. Damn growing a conscience.

"Sam I'm so fucking sorry for pushing you to do this," Santana apologized and Sam shrugged and gave her a one armed hug.

"It's fine, at least I tried right?" he half joked and something about his tone made Santana turn to look up at him and inspect his face closely. He was heartbroken of course but there was something else about him.

"You're ok," it came out as more than a statement than a question and Sam smiled ruefully looking back at the closed door no doubt trying not to think about what Puck and Rachel were most likely doing behind that door.

"No but I will be," he assured her confidently and Santana frowned curiously. He totally got his heart smashed and got completely rejected but he knew he was going to be okay. Santana wanted to know how he knew that, and more importantly he could have told it to her three days ago.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, I know that she will be the happiest with Puck and sure it hurts like a kick to the nuts but he is what will make her happiest so I'm happy for them," Sam shrugged his shoulders but he had an accepting look on his face. Santana stared at him a moment and then she knew what she had to do. She checked her watch and then looked back up at Sam apologetically.

"I'm so sorry I gotta go."

"That's cool, me too," Sam agreed leaning over to kiss her forehead and Santana hugged him close for a long moment.

"Love you," she whispered and Sam smiled.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Santana walked through the door of the Coffee Hutt just on 6pm and saw Britt waving at her excitedly. Santana was surprised to see that Artie was there as well. What the heck? At least he looked as confused as Santana felt. Santana strolled over to them not wanting to lose her nerve. She had to say this now.<p>

"San thanks for coming," Brittany greeted her warmly and Santana held up both her hands.

"Brittany I wanted to say…" Santana never got to say it because Brittany interrupted her wearing that adorable pout that always melted Santana's heart.

"Let me talk okay? Artie I love you, I have since high school but I have also loved Santana since high school and I still love her now," Brittany announced and Santana and Artie both glanced at each other before back at Brittany who was smiling, like she was proud of herself for finally telling them what they had both already known.

"So who do you want to be with?" Santana asked, her voice shaking a little. Her heart was beating so fast. There was a chance; she had a chance with Brittany. For some reason Santana didn't feel as excited as she thought she would be.

"I love you both, I want to be with both of you so that neither of you have to be sad," only Brittany could say something like that with such an honest, sincere look on her face. She reached out her hands and took one of Artie's hands and one of Santana's and gave them both a reassuring squeeze. Artie pulled away first.

"Britt, I love you but I want someone who will make me their number one. I can't be with someone who wants me to share them, I'm sorry," Artie apologized with a sad shake of his head.

"Artie," Brittany tried to find a way to change his mind as Santana watched them silently. The pained look on Artie's face; the unhappy look in Brittany's eyes as he rolled back from the table, it was heartbreaking.

"I think I always knew it was going to be you and Santana at the end Britt, but I'm glad I got to have you for as long as I did. I'll always be grateful for that," Artie told her sweetly taking her hand and kissing it gently then he gave Santana a rueful smile, "Good luck you two."

Brittany and Santana watched as Artie rolled himself out of the Coffee Hutt. They both sat silent for a long moment and then Santana spoke the words she knew she had to.

"Britt go after him."

Brittany stared at her in confusion.

"But…"

"Britt I love you but he loves you more. He's stepping back so that you don't have to feel torn between us, that proves how much he loves you and I want you to be happy. You will be happy with him," Santana choked out tightly feeling a few tears roll down her cheeks and Brittany leaned forward to brush them away lovingly.

"I could be happy with you," Brittany whispered to her and Santana forced a weak smile and shook her head. Seeing Artie and Brittany together, and the look on Brittany's face when Artie was leaving it was clear to Santana who Brittany should be with.

"Go Britt, he's your person," Santana encouraged her and Brittany stood up but looked down at Santana biting her lower lip.

"But what about you?" she asked worriedly and Santana got to her feet as well.

"I think it's time I stopped living in the past and went to get my person back," Santana told her and Brittany smiled then flung her arms around Santana's neck. Hugging her friend tightly Santana knew she had made the right choice; for her and Brittany. She would always love Brittany but she was in love with someone else. And it took her all this time and a love confession from Brittany to realize it. Santana pulled back first and gave Brittany a gentle nudge and Brittany smiled brightly then ran out of the Coffee Hutt. Wiping away her tears Santana followed her out the door but to a different part of New York to go get her person back.

* * *

><p>When Hayley opened the door to her apartment Santana started speaking before Hayley could get a word out although she did note the fond smile that came to Hayley's face at the sight of her.<p>

"I want to give this another try," Santana announced and Hayley's face became serious.

"Okay."

"I'm not in love with you," Santana told her wanting to be honest. Hayley's face remained expressionless.

"Okay."

"But I think I could fall in love with you," Santana said quickly and then she breathed a sigh of relief. She got through it and finally, finally said what she felt, to the right person. Still Hayley's expression didn't change.

"Okay."

Santana raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip Rachel Berry style. She had kind of been expecting Hayley to shriek or faint with happiness or something.

"Is that all you can say? I'm kind of pouring my heart out and shit here," Santana told her uncomfortably and Hayley finally smiled again shaking her head.

"When we first got together I just wanted to piss my parents off but then I got to know you and everything changed for me. I fucking love you Santana so if I have to wait for you to fall in love with me that's fine, I can wait," Hayley told her simply and Santana finally knew what it felt like to have feelings for someone and have them returned. And it felt pretty damn great.

Santana grabbed Hayley's face and crashed their lips together. Hayley responded immediately wrapping her arms around the other girl tightly. There were hands everywhere, pulling at clothes with mindless desperation as they crashed into Hayley's apartment and slammed the door behind them. Hayley pulled back for a moment breathing heavily and looking at Santana with so much affection that she felt she might burst with happiness.

"Santana I wanted to say…"

"Shut up or you'll ruin it," Santana growled lunging for her and Hayley just smiled and pulled her close for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Four weeks later…<p>

"Well all's well that ends well huh?" Kurt commented as he looked around the table crowded with couples. And Sam. That was the only loose end. Kurt gave him a mock apologetic look, "Oh sorry Sam."

"Yeah fuck you too Kurt," Sam retorted defensively flicking him the finger for emphasis. Santana was pleased that she had an influence on Sam, even if it was kind of bad, the boy needed a shakeup of his good guy image. Hayley and Blaine shared an amused chuckle. Kurt gasped like Sam had personally offended him but no one really reacted since they knew that he was a bigger drama queen than Berry. Santana leaned forward onto the table and sipped her Cosmopolitan thoughtfully.

"What is with you two dudes wanting the same chicks anyway? Rachel, Mercedes, what the hell were you both thinking anyway? That bitch turned whack by the end of senior year always going on about shining and being a star or some shit like that even though being a star was Berry's thing since way back," Santana muttered with disgust shaking her head. Santana had had a love/hate relationship with Mercedes; she loved the way her voice blended with Mercedes' but she hated…pretty much everything else about her.

"Hey I likes me some lady lumps," Puck grinned wickedly and Rachel slapped his arm but the slap itself lacked fire because she was smiling happily. The two were getting so sickeningly sweet together Santana wanted to vomit every time she saw them. Luckily she was moving in with Hayley in a week so she only had to put up with it another seven days. She was counting the seconds. Everyone looked to Sam for his excuse regarding his Mercedes insanity.

"I went through a big girl phase," Sam excused himself with a shrug and an exaggerated wink. And then Santana remembered one more thing.

"And of course you both wanted a piece of this," Santana reminded them gesturing to herself seductively and Puck rolled his eyes while Sam laughed.

"And Quinn, we both dated Quinn," Sam said softly and Santana looked up at him sharply noticing the softness of his voice.

Sam and Quinn had had one last hurrah senior year after Sam went through his Mercedes phase and right before Quinn and Finn had gotten back together. The relationship had only lasted for a few months; when Quinn found out Sam wasn't staying in Lima they broke up, Santana remembered even though she had been the one to end it Quinn had been pretty devastated by the break up and so had Sam. Actually Santana figured the break up was what spurred Quinn back into Finn's clumsy arms causing Finn and Rachel to break up for the last time since Finn and Quinn were both staying in Lima and Rachel and Sam were going to New York. Like Quinn distanced herself from Sam and attached herself to that giant oaf just because Sam was leaving.

"You know Quinn and Finn broke up last year," Rachel added into the conversation as though it wasn't a giant bomb dropping.

"They did?" the hopeful tone in Sam's voice was unmistakable. Santana frowned.

"Yes, it was very amicable apparently. They decided that they were heading in different directions and they split," Rachel explained quite calmly and Santana gaped at her in shock.

"You still talk to Finn?" she asked incredulously and Rachel gave her a sheepish look.

"No."

The realization came over Santana as though a bucket of ice had been poured on her head.

"Fuck no, you still speak to Quinn?" Santana screeched and a couple of tables nearby looked over at their table curiously and Rachel smiled at them with embarrassment.

"Yes, in spite of appearances Quinn and I were actually friends and still keep in touch," Rachel informed her in a pointedly soft voice but Santana didn't notice.

"Bullshit," she snapped in disbelief and Rachel gave her a serious 'mom' look.

"We are friends Santana," Rachel repeated and Santana pouted.

"Quinn's only friend was herself. Just when you thought she was your friend she would turn around and stab you in the back or tell Coach Sylvester you got a boob job," Santana told her resentfully the others at the table staying intelligently silent during the exchange. Santana really had thought that Quinn was one of her best friends until their fight club exchange in the hallway after Quinn ratted her out to Coach Sylvester. That sort of thing kind of really drove a stake through a friendship.

"Santana I know for a fact that Quinn misses your friendship and she regretted the way things ended in high school," Rachel told her apologetically on Quinn's behalf and Santana scoffed.

"She was a selfish bitch, all I can say is that I thank God I will never see her again," Santana announced banging the table with her fist to emphasize her hatred. Hayley gave her thigh a loving squeeze and Santana suddenly felt a little silly banging tables.

"Umm…" Rachel suddenly was looking everywhere but at her and that told Santana one thing.

"Sweet fuck Berry, Quinn is coming here? When?"

A silence fell over the table and Santana felt that shiver that told her something terrible was standing behind her. Something terrible, blonde and beautiful.

"Hey Santana, it's been a long time," Quinn said fondly and Santana turned to face her slowly. Quinn looked as beautiful as ever, blonde hair grown out again, clothes impeccable, still as slim as she was back in high school. Santana turned back away from her resentfully.

"Not long enough," she sneered grumpily and Quinn placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't you miss me even a little?" Quinn asked in that sweet voice of hers and Santana hesitated a moment.

Did she miss Quinn? Did she miss the way Quinn stood up for her when the other cheerleaders made fun of her for being a whore? Did she miss being able to call Quinn in the middle of the night when she had a dream she just had to share and couldn't get in contact with Brittany because leprechauns allegedly stole her phone? Did she miss Quinn sitting behind her brushing her hair as they talked about their dreams of the future? Before Glee, before everything went pear shaped and they started being enemies instead of friends over boys, solos and whatever else they could think of.

"No," Santana said grudgingly turning to look up at Quinn who smiled down at her fondly, obviously seeing something in her face.

"You're lying," Quinn said knowingly and Santana rolled her eyes. She hated that even after all this time Quinn still knew when she was lying. She supposed that was something friends never forgot.

"Fuck you," Santana spat without any fire and Quinn leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek while Rachel grinned like an idiot. The rest of the group were watching Quinn with interest; one of them in particular. Quinn turned to look at Sam who looked up at her like she was his guardian angel.

"Hey Sam, did you miss me?" she asked shyly but everyone watching them already knew the answer.

"Yeah I did," he replied smiling at her then he slid up his chair so she could sit next to him which she did, still looking at him like he was the sun to her moon,

And right there Santana could see that loose end tying up. It was perfect; almost too perfect actually. Santana turned to Rachel wondering if she had anticipated this heartfelt reunion, or if Rachel had organized the whole reunion for the purpose of getting Sam and Quinn together and Rachel winked at her. Sweet mother of mercy, Rachel Berry was a devious little bitch. Santana was glad Rachel was on her side.

As Santana looked around the table at the people who had become her closest friends and substitute family she couldn't believe that she had been so lucky. She had a feeling that everything would be alright from here, everything would be just fine. They had each other, sometimes friends were all you needed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well that's the end; hope you all enjoyed the story. I'm so sad the seniors left, I don't know what I will do without seeing Rachel and Puck and Kurt and Quinn and Santana and Mike lighting up my screen…the others I'm not too fussed about LOL. Thank God Sam is staying, I needs me some eye candy on that show hehe<em>

_Please review! It's the last chapter, you have to!_


End file.
